Hour Hand
by Caramelized
Summary: AU: The best meetings happen by chance. Some French dialogue .
1. Vraiment Enchanté

**Hour Hand**_  
_

1. Vraiment Enchanté

_Blingling_

The bookstore's hanging doorbell tinkled delicately and a light breeze stole inside.

The spiky haired boy at the front desk paid no mind to the incoming stranger and lazily flipped the page to his book. He chewed on his long finished Popsicle stick while staring intently at the words he's already read a multitude of times.

The boy's ears perked up at the sound of halted footsteps approaching him. The padding ceased in front of him, he kept his eyes down. He didn't need another scolding for "staring" at the customer when he was really just patiently waiting to help.

"Bonjour, uh… excusez-moi pour vous de déranger, mais… um… est-ce que vous as… er, avez… um,"

The boy smiled at the broken French, the girl sounded American by the words she used when hesitating. It's been a while since he's had a person of his own kind in the store. He shifted his gaze to the stranger in front of him and paused.

The girl was about his age, but had a different air about her than the other French girls around. She wore a simple white sundress and strappy blue sandals. Her blonde hair was messily weaved with wild flowers, she was captivating.

She also looked completely embarrassed and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember her French terms. The boy decided to save her the effort and knowingly asked, "Est-ce que vous êtes Américaine?"

The girl's blue eyes snapped down to his with a surprised look. When their gazes met, she drank his image in briefly, before flushing and lowering her eyes to her feet.

Amused, the boy ran a hand through his hair. He smiled, this girl was cute; she even forgot to answer him. Pulling the wooden stick out of his mouth, he decided to tease her in French for just a bit more.

"Euh, Mademoiselle? Ça va?"

"Oh! Um, oui. Je suis Américaine… et ça va bien. Et toi?"

He let a chuckle escape his throat. Her grammar was definitely inconsistent, but it added to her charm.

"Mm, ça va bien aussi." A length of silence followed as the girl fidgeted uneasily in her spot while the boy merely smiled with mirth. "Votre premiere question?"

She looked back up and flushed a brighter pink. "Oh oui. Um…"

He decided she had suffered enough and offered in fluent, unaccented English, "You can ask in English, if you'd rather." The girl's bright eyes flashed to his cheeky smile and puffed out a breath of air. "You've been silently making fun of me this entire time, haven't you?"

"I couldn't help it. Vous êtes très mignonne."

Her cheeks maintained their rosy color as she tried to stutter a retort, "Well… I—"

"Mm, I'm just teasing you. What can I help you with? You asked if I had…?"

Looking slightly skeptical, the blonde crossed her arms and continued, "Asked if you had _Le Petit Prince_ in stock."

The corner of the boy's mouth quirked up, "Why such a young children's book?"

"My little cousin out there lost her copy; she really wants a new one. If you don't have it, I'll be on my way."

The girl looked out the window at a small brown haired girl with big eyes, staring familiarly into the book store. The boy followed her gaze and was surprised to see the little girl waving at him. His face broke out in a grin and gestured for the little girl to come in. Delighted, the little girl burst through the door and threw her arms around him.

The blonde stood confused, "You know…?"

Turning around with the little girl in his lap, the boy responded, "Oui, je connais petite Marlene. She's in here all the time."

Marlene scanned the desk top and locked her sight on the boy's discarded book. She immediately released his neck, grabbed the book, and shot out of the store. She stopped by the window and looked back in, promptly sticking her tongue out at the boy.

Shaking his head, the boy waved her off, and shifted his attention back to the blonde in front of him. Looking at her confused expression, he explained, "Like I said, she's in here all the time. I've said to her 'les miens sont les tiens' so… she's taken an extra liking to my copy of _Le Petit Prince._"

In realization, the girl started towards the door and apologized, "I'm so sorry, I'll get it back for you right now. I don't know what's gotten into Marlene—"

Catching her arm, the boy pulled her back and replied, "Don't worry about it. She knows the book is important to me. Just… return it to me tomorrow?"

Glancing down at his hand around her arm, he immediately replaced his hand to the back of his neck.

The girl inwardly smiled. This boy was cute. Biting her lip, she took his offer, "Okay. What time tomorrow?"

"Marlene can take you to me."

Laughing lightly, she asked, "Marlene sleeps half the day away. Just give me a time?"

The boy smiled in response, "Then let her sleep. She'll lead you back to me when she's ready."

The girl tilted her head, "What's that supposed to mean? And will you at least give me your name? In case someone else is working?"

He playfully shook his head so even his hair expressed denial. "Come back tomorrow, and you'll find out."

"But how will I—"

"Call Marlene back in here. You can wait outside. I have some private business with her."

Scoffing, the blonde marched towards to door and declared, "Fine. I won't tell you my name either," then mumbled, "And maybe I won't come back tomorrow."

"Oh, you will! Et il ne faut pas que j'ai votre nom parce que je ne vous oublierais pas, c'est impossible. "

Huffing angrily, she stepped out of the shop, ready to take Marlene home when she realized the little girl sprinted back into the store with the boy. _When did she…?_ Glancing back through the window, she saw them make mock salutes and nod agreeably. She then watched the boy lightheartedly kiss Marlene's hand before she giggled and skipped away.

While observing, she accidentally locked gazes with the boy again. His sun-bleached hair fell into his cobalt eyes. _Were they always that blue? _She snapped out of her daydream when the left side of his mouth quirked up and he winked at her.

The eye contact broke when Marlene tugged on her hand, ready to leave. Her other hand occupied a worn copy of _Le Petit Prince_.

The blonde looked back into the store to find the boy gone.

Unforgettable indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **Herro.

It's been a LONG while...

I've had no inspiration for the past year... and then with nothing to do in China... it all came to me in a dream :P. I will do my best to continue this story! I already have the next to chapters written and I've already planned out the ending... everything just needs to tie together now.

As you've noticed... I also typed some of the dialogue in French... working on mah skillz. loololol and because of some influence from a song which you will soon find out :).

-Caramel/xLychee

[I got some KH back into my fics too :D]

_Translations:_  
_Title (Vraiment Enchanté_): Truly Enchanted  
_Bonjour: _Hello  
_excusez-moi pour vous de déranger:_ Excuse me for bothering you (Formal)  
_mais… est-ce que vous as… er, avez:_ But, do you have...  
_Est-ce que vous êtes Américaine?_: Are you American (Formal)  
_Mademoiselle? Ça va?:_ Miss? You okay?  
_Je suis Américaine… et ça va bien. Et toi?_: I am American. And I'm doing well. (Informal)  
_ça va bien aussi_: I'm doing well too.  
_Votre premiere question_: your first question (Formal)  
_je connais petite Marlene_:I know little Marlene.  
_il ne faut pas que j'ai votre nom parce que je ne vous oublierais pas, c'est impossible:_It's not necessary for me to have your name because I won't forget you, it's impossible.


	2. Les Pensées

**Hour Hand**

2. Les Pensées

"Naminé!"

"Nng…"

"Naaaaaa-miiiiiii-nééééééé! Lève-toi, lève-toi! Pleaseeeee?"

Naminé cracked her eyes open to see Marlene staring right back at her.

"Marlene! I told you not to do that! Ce n'est pas nice!"

Marlene giggled and bounced on Naminé's bed. "Ton franglais est très amusant!"

Groaning, Naminé rubbed her face. "Maintenant?" The little girl nodded excitedly. "Pourquoi? C'est très tôt…"

"Faux! Il est déjà midi. Lève maintenant! Tu n'as pas lu _Le Petit Prince_ avec moi hier. J'ai été plus triste. C'est mon livre favori!"

Naminé rolled her shoulders back and sat up. "Je suis désolée ma chérie, j'ai du jetlag vraiment… I landed yesterday morning, remember? Yesterday's bookstore trip was tiring…"

Marlene's lip quivered and mumbled, "je sais… mais les dessinés sont très belles. I just wanted you to see them…"

Naminé smiled and smoothed the little girl's hair down. "Je sais. Hmm, bring it downstairs and share with me après le déjeuner?"

Marlene grinned, "Nous allons lire dehors! Il fait du soleil aujourd'hui. The pictures will look even prettier!" With that, she trotted downstairs awaiting her older cousin.

Naminé shook her head at her cousin's antics and leaned back against the headboard.

_I wonder what that boy's doing right now…_

_-HH-_

The spiky haired boy stepped into the street, and hung the annual store-sign up. On his way home, he stopped by the florist and asked for the usual bouquet. The florist handed the readily-made arrangement to him with a gentle smile. Returning the gesture, the boy trudged home, lost in thought.

He looked up to see his house's door open. He jogged to the entrance and popped his head in, "Maman, je—"

A soft voice cut him off, "je sais, vas-y."

Smiling the tiniest bit, he started again, "but—?"

"I already went, honey. Go visit your brother."

Nodding dutifully, the boy left the house and headed towards the meadow in the backyard. Seeing the timeworn tributes around the fragile three year-old sapling, he set the fresh flowers down next to old dried ones. The boy sat one of the two smoothed down rock across the tree and sighed, "Mm, it seems I get alone time with you before the others start trickling in, yeah?"

He clasped his hands together and inhaled, "I don't have _Le Petit Prince_ with me today, so I can't read to you. Désolé, Marlene took it from me yesterday, but she'll return it today." He wondered if he should tell his brother about the charming girl from the day before, but decided not to. _She might not even come with Marlene..._

The boy shook the thought off and blinked away the moisture from his eyes. Letting out a breathless laugh, "at least the weather's perfect today, huh?"

_-HH-_

"Merci, Aunt Serah. I'm full." Naminé smiled at her young aunt.

"De rien, Naminé. We can speak English to you, but work on your French please? There are some of us French that are très snob." Her aunt picked up the porcelain plate on the table and winked at her niece. Naminé giggled at the choice of words and consented, "D'accord. Où est Marlene?"

"Elle est dans le jardin, chèrie. Il y a beaucoup de fleurs cette saison… Take some to the florist when you go out with Marlene later? She usually runs out of flowers today…"

Confused, Naminé asked, "I'm leaving with Marlene?"

Serah set dishes aside, "weren't you? I saw that Marlene brought home the old copy of _Le Petit Prince_, she usually returns it next day. Especially today…"

Naminé stiffened. Right… that did say she'd come back today with the book, he seemed slightly reluctant letting the book go… but he was insufferable as she left! He was also really cute...

"Naminé?"

The blonde snapped her head back up and cursed inwardly… she always had that bad habit of getting lost in her thoughts.

"Oui. I said I would return the book today… I'll go after Marlene is done gushing about how pretty the book is. For her… it's like the text is complementary to the pictures! I mean… really?"

Serah smiled knowingly at her practical niece, "you'll see. Just keep in mind that it was family-painted. N'oublie pas les fleurs!"

Still doubtful, Naminé headed for the garden to find her cousin. Weaving through the landscape, she picked a few flowers, gathering a bunch for the florist as requested. She eventually found Marlene sitting patiently in a circle of wildflowers, leafing through the familiar book. Glancing up at the sound of crunching grass, she splayed her arms out towards the blossoms, "pour tes cheveux!"

Naminé sighed and sat down as Marlene gleefully started plaiting her older cousin's hair with flowers again. While working, Marlene piped up, "Néné, tu peux lire le livre quand je suis occupé."

The little girl reached behind her and handed the worn copy her cousin. Naminé gently took it from her cousin's hold and found the scratched inscription,

_Sora Dalmasca  
2005  
Bordeaux, France_

The blonde smirked, _so his name's Sora Dalmasca?_ Naminé flipped another page and widened her eyes. The watercolor was breathtaking. Each stroke gave a different shade, yet blended seamlessly with the next. _These were family-painted? _She let her fingers hover over the dry paint, afraid to touch the delicate paper. Before she knew it, she viewed the entire book without reading a word of text.

Marlene finished her plait and teased, "See? Allons-y!"

Bewildered, Naminé stuttered, "Where?"

Smiling secretively, the little girl didn't answer.

Marlene grabbed the book and the bouquet of flowers Naminé had collected, and led her cousin off. The pair stopped by the florist, Marlene split off most of the bouquet to the elderly lady and exchanged some brief words and small smiles. Naminé waited until Marlene finished and grabbed her hand again. The little girl began tearing to a neighboring white house with brown shingled roofing.

Stopping, Marlene whispered, "Attends-moi, ici." Nodding, Naminé waited outside while Marlene entered the open door with a timid, "Madame Dalmasca?"

Naminé sighed. Marlene would take her to the boy's house without telling her. She heard some shuffling and a faint, "ma petite! Tu as des fleurs et le livre, parfaitement. Il est dehors—quoi?"

Naminé couldn't make out the hushed whispers, but heard Madame Dalmasca chuckle with amusement and make sounds of agreement. Moments later, the little girl came out with a blank expression. Before Naminé could ask, Marlene whispered, "ici," and went around the house.

Naminé followed, awed at the vast meadow in the backyard. She spotted a lone figure not too far out. Before she could react, he twisted around slowly, making eye contact with his deep blue eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't show."

* * *

**A/N:**:DD. I already had this chapter written, I wanted to see the reception on the first chapter before I uploaded this one C:. The next chapter is already written as well! I shall be starting on 4 as I finish other things for my University Orientation...

I'm glad those who've read/reviewed like the progress as of now, thank you so much! It means a lot :). I was planning something with the body's word count (my word document had 1,111 words for the body in chapter one and this one) but... I couldn't cut anything out of chapter 3 so.. oops.

But with that in mind, updating/writing will come much faster c:.

If anyone finds any problems with the French grammar or anything, please let me know! It's been a year since I've taken it and all the fine-tuning has left me...

Thank you guys again :D!

-Caramel

_Translations:  
Title (Les Pensées): _Thoughts_  
Lève-toi: _Get up  
_Ce n'est pas...: _It's not...  
_Ton Franglais est très amusant!: _Your Franglais is really amusing!  
_Maintenant?:_ Now?  
_Pourquoi? C'est très tôt…_: Why? It's really early...  
_Faux! Il est déjà midi: _False! It's already noon._  
Lève maintenant! Tu n'as pas lu __Le Petit Prince_ avec moi hier.: Get up now! You didn't read The Little Prince with me yesterday._  
J'étais plus triste. C'est mon livre favori!_: I was really sad. It's my favorite book!  
_Je suis désolée ma chérie, j'ai du jetlag vraiment:_ I'm sorry dear, I definitely have jetlag.  
_je sais… mais les dessinés sont très belles_: I know... but the pictures are really pretty  
_après le déjeuner: After lunch_  
_Nous allons lire dehors! Il fait du soleil aujourd'hu__i:_ We can read outside! It's sunny today  
_vas-y:_ Go (command conjugation)  
_Elle est dans le jardin, chèrie. Il y a beaucoup de fleurs cette saison:_ She's in the garden, dear. There are a lot of flowers this season  
_N'oublies pas les fleurs!:_ Don't forget the flowers!  
_pour tes cheveux!_: For your hair!  
_Tu peux lire le livre quand je suis occupé_: You can read the book while I'm occupied  
_Attends-moi, ici_: Wait for me, here.  
_ma petite! Tu as des fleurs et le livre, parfaitement. Il est dehors—quoi?_: (Endearment). You have flowers and the book, perfect. He's outside-what?


	3. Franglais, s'il te plaît?

**Hour Hand**

3. Franglais, s'il te plaît?

Naminé stood shocked at the slightly surprised tone in the boy's voice. Finding her voice, she countered, "you sounded awfully confident yesterday, _Sora Dalmasca._"

Feeling triumphant, she watched the boy's eyes go from confusion to realization to… was that distress? Before she could read his eyes some more, he swiveled on his rock, his back facing her.

"You seem awfully confident that 'Sora Dalmasca' is my name."

Naminé paused, "isn't it? It was written in 'your' livre, alors…"

The boy turned around with humor in his eyes, "Are you speaking franglais?"

Feeling blood flood her cheeks, Naminé huffed, "What of it? You're not answering my question, you're avoiding it! Your name is definitely Sora."

Before the boy looked at his feet, she swore she saw distress in those blue eyes. Trying to analyze his expression, she didn't notice him sneak a glance at Marlene who mock-sullenly shook her head. The little girl handed him the small bouquet and the old book. Nodding his thanks, the boy set both items next to the accumulated gifts next to the sapling. Marlene looked a bit melancholic, but he winked at her and shook his head.

Smiling lightly, the little girl plopped down next to his leg. The boy smiled back and looked to the charming girl from yesterday. With a mischievous smile, he exhaled deeply and exasperatedly sighed, "Oh belle fille, you caught me. Mon nom est Dalmasca, tu es correctement. Je ne peux pas lie to a pretty face."

Marlene giggled softly at the boy's words and looked to her cousin's reaction. Seeing that the blonde seemed concentrated on something, she called out, "Néné! Ce garçon pense que tu es la plus jolie fille en France!"

Naminé blinked, and looked at her cousin, sniggering furiously by the boy's leg. The boy, on the hand, seemed ruffled, fiercely whispering rapid French she couldn't make out to the little girl. Her cousin tried to respond to the hushed words, but she began laughing harder. The boy could only groan and bury his face in his hands.

Marlene opened an eye to look at her older cousin, before curling into a shaking ball of snickers. Naminé couldn't help but laugh along at the boy's expense. She decided to poke some fun at him as well, "Juste en France, monsieur?"

He peeked at her from behind his hands and let a small chuckle out, "dans le monde, mademoiselle."

Smiling at his good humor, Naminé walked over and pried his hands off his face, "Merci, gentil monsieur." With that, she kissed him on the cheek.

Watching the entire scene, Marlene began laughing with renewed amusement at the boy's dumbfounded expression. Her cousin soon joined her on the ground.

The boy glared at the two girls on ground before sighing, "I give up. You two win."

Naminé glanced up from her spot with a smug expression, "alors, _Sora_, où est my prize?"

Smirking at the blonde, "Je ne suis pas Sora, chèrie, désolé. Mais, ton prize est ici." The boy poked her cheek. Naminé brought her hand up to her face, confused, "quoi?"

Fast as lightning, she found herself pinned down with the boy on top of her. Blushing profusely, she closed her eyes as the boy's face drew nearer. _What is he…_ Naminé felt a peck on her cheek and a whispered, "ça."

The weight suddenly rolled off of her and she heard Marlene's heightened giggling and loud high-five. Snapping her eyes open, Naminé swiftly sat up and glared at the grinning boy.

"You… you…" When his expression didn't falter and actually raised an eyebrow, she couldn't but think how adorable he looked with her laughing cousin next to him. Settling for exhaling sharply and looking away, she muttered, "You're such a tease."

"Glad to be of service."

A new voice rang out, "Marlene!"

The little girl's head shot up and shouted, "Je viens, je viens!" Dusting off her clothes, Marlene looked to her cousin and waved, "bee-air-bee!"

Naminé shook her head, smiling. "Did you teach her that?" She looked over at the boy, "yes… did you understand that?"

"Uh, yeah? I'm American."

Naminé stalled, "wait what?"

Simply smiling, the boy replied, "I'll only answer your questions if you trade in a fact about yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm American too."

"I already knew that."

"You never specified what kind of fact."

Laughing, the boy rumpled his hair, "and you call me a tease?"

"It's a fair call."

"Fine, I concede. I'm American with French roots. I moved back here with my mother about… eight years ago."

Naminé nodded to herself. That explains the fluent French and English. "How old are you?"

"How old are you?"

She blew some spare hair out of her face, _oh right_, "Just turned 18."

"Just turned 19."

"Really? When's your birthday?"

The boy's mouth twitched and raised an eyebrow. Naminé sighed, "Right, you and your rule. Mine's March 28th."

"Well isn't that nice, mine is too."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the male next to her, "Stop lying, it's unbecoming of someone so cute—"

"Wait, you think I'm cute?"

Naminé panicked, "I never said that."

The boy grinned bigger and moved closer, "Oh yes you did. Just now"

"Nuh-uh. You're imagining things with that big head of yours."

With that, Naminé shifted so her back was facing him. Not to be deterred, the boy set his chin on her shoulder, "my big, _cute_ head."

Pushing him off her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile, "you're unbearable, you know that?"

"Juste pour toi, _Néné_."

Naminé turned to face him, "whoa now. Only Marlene's allowed to call me that."

The boy smiled impishly, "not anymore."

"Oh, go soak your head. Your hair needs fixing, bedhead."

Appalled, the boy brought his hands up to his head, "you're lying. This hair's a lady-killer."

"Clearly it has no effect on me."

"Well that's because you haven't touched it yet."

"What? I don't want to—"

"Néné, allons-y! Notre tante est ici!" Marlene's voice broke their engaged conversation. With another heated glance, Naminé swiftly stood and briskly walked back towards the house.

The boy lightheartedly stood up and followed her, "So Néné, are you coming back tomorrow?"

"Don't call me that, bedhead. It's not my real name."

"Then what is?"

Naminé stopped in her tracks and turned around, "what's yours?"

He smiled cheekily at her, "Give me a kiss?"

"What? No!"

"Then no, I'm not telling you."

"How is that—Fine, I won't tell you mine—"

"No need, Naminé Fleuret."

"When did you—? You just asked what mine was!"

"Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you. Aujourd'hui was fun."

Naminé looked into the boy's face. He was genuine. If Marlene hung around him all the time… he can't be all bad. She also had to work on her French… he's got both languages down… he would help her wouldn't he?

She pondered his offer, and then made her own, "Here's my deal: help me with my French so my franglais is minimized, I'll keep coming back until you deem my French ready."

He smiled, "my pleasure."

Naminé held her hand out, "shake on it?"

The boy took her hand and shook. She was just about to drop his hand until he suddenly pulled her close, "I hope you know, I'll never deem your French good enough."

Naminé flushed at first from their proximity. A few heartbeats later, she realized what he said and flared up and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, "then I won't come back—"

She looked up to see the same crooked smile and wink. She reviewed his words and flushed again. Pushing him away Naminé marched to the house, calling over her shoulder, "you're such a tease!"

The boy laughed, "À demain, ma chèrie!"

From the kitchen window, Serah whispered to Ashelia Dalmasca, "they look happy, don't they?" Not being able to speak, Ashelia merely nodded. She hadn't seen her son sincerely cheerful for three years.

* * *

**A/N:** ...It's been a while. I'M SORRY

I WAS GAMING AND GOT DISTRACTED. I also hit a small brick wall for the next chapter... I DO have the story planned out, the little details in between will come along... hopefully.

I do have my ideas down for the next chapter. Hopefully it'll get to my minimum word count and I'll write it as soon as possible :D! This may be subject to change if I feel like I'm moving the story too fast... That always bothers me x.x

Anyway, I hope I'll make updates faster again! Thanks for reading, drop a review if you please!

-Caramel

_Translations  
Title (Franglais, s'il te plaît?): _Franglais, please?_  
belle fille:_Beautiful girl  
_Mon nom est Dalmasca, tu es correctement. Je ne peux pas...:_ My last name is Dalmasca, you're right. I can't  
_Ce garçon pense que tu es la plus jolie fille en France!_:This boy thinks that you're the prettiest girl in France!  
_Juste en France, monsieur?:_ Just in France, sir?  
_dans le monde, mademoiselle._: In the world, miss.  
_Merci, gentil monsieur._: Thank you, kind sir.  
_alors_: So  
_où est_...: where is  
_Je ne suis pas_: I am not  
_désolé_: Sorry  
_Mais, ton prize est ici_: But, your prize is here  
_ça_: this  
_Notre tante_: our aunt  
_Aujourd'hui_: Today  
_À demain_: Until tomorrow


	4. Bonne Chance

**Hour Hand**

4. Bonne Chance

The boy's brow creased in confusion. Why could he only see a pale blonde? It used to be the purest of blues… He cracked open his eyes, muscles tense. After a few moments of adjustment, the boy's vision focused on the light streaming in from his open window.

He relaxed and sat up in bed, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. The boy suddenly halted and exhaled sharply. Groaning, he fell back against his sheets and muttered, "What have I gotten myself into?"

He ruffled his blond hair and raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Help me, Sora... What am I supposed to do now?"

_HH_

Naminé rolled around in her bed, the covers twisting around her. Huffing, she opened her eyes groggily. _Jetlag sucks_. The blonde swung her legs to the side of her bed and rolled her shoulders back, satisfied when she heard the telltale crack. Standing up, Naminé trudged towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She stepped into the powder blue bathroom and glanced at her reflection. She took in her sleep-filled eyes and bedhead hair. Naminé stopped her thoughts and smiled. _Bedhead._

She had finally found the means to improve her French without the grueling hours of staring at a textbook! It was a plus that her source was cute too... _Naminé! Stop thinking like that! You don't even know him…_

Shaking her head, she bent over the sink and splashed her face with cold water. Naminé relished the feeling of water rolling across her cheeks, and she reached for her towel to dab her face off. Grabbing her toothbrush, she went through the mechanical movements, letting her mind wander again.

Naminé had her doubts about feeling comfortable in France and her adjustments, but in just the past two days, a lot of the stress she had was relieved and she was extremely grateful. She wondered about the spiky haired boy. Their meeting was completely random, and may have not even happened if Marlene hadn't decided last moment to borrow that children's book.

There was just something about him that was so... different. Naminé's had her own fill of flirty boys, but never before had one gotten a response out of her. This boy... he did it effortlessly. He knew how to prompt a response from her, to poke fun at her without going out of bounds- except for that unexpected peck on the cheek. Yet, even though surprising, Naminé didn't seem to feel... bothered or freaked out. It just seemed to fit his character.

Normally, she'd shut these kinds of boys down, but she just seemed to let her guard down and he strolled on in. Underneath that flirty exterior, Naminé felt like she could see something more, but was immediately blocked out whenever he lowered his eyes.

_Eyes are the window to the soul..._ _Cheesy, but so true for this guy. _Naminé laughed slightly when she realized she still had a mouthful of foaming toothpaste. Grimacing at the trail of white foam on her chin, she quickly spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth.

Naminé peered into the mirror and took in her features. Her hair was nothing special, neither was her face. Maybe her eyes...? She always liked the shade of them, but they were nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed, Naminé was never one for vanity, but she never understood boys.

She cleared her thoughts of another blond-haired, blue-eyed figure and exited the bathroom. She glanced at the clock on the wall, 9:00 am. She thought back to her own town of Portland, Oregon, 9 hours behind her current time.

_At least I woke up at an acceptable time today... yesterday was intense. _Naminé padded towards Marlene's room, checking on the little girl. She creaked the door open and was surprised to find the covers thrown off the bed. Frowning, Naminé trotted down the stairs to find the house empty. She went towards the kitchen and found two scrawled notes.

She picked up the first note and smiled. Marlene's childish scrawl took up the entire page, even if it was a few sentences long.

_Néné, I am trying Franglais/English pour toi. It is so bizarre! Mais, je veux te dire que je suis... oops. At Denzel's. Je souhaite que tu go visiter les Dalmasca's! Je pense qu'il y a un garcon qui veux see you. Je reviendrai pour le diner! Plus de bises!  
euh... xoxox Marlene_

Naminé shook her head as she reached for the second note. She silently thanked her Aunt Serah for writing in English. It was still too early for her mind to process French smoothly.

_Naminé, I will be at the market, the post office, and then visiting some friends. I left you some breakfast on the tabletop. Why don't you explore the city today? You can exercise your French skills while familiarizing yourself with the landscape! If you get lost, just ask one of the locals around town, they will understand most of your Franglais if you keep the Anglais to a minimum.  
Wish you well, bises,  
Aunt S._

Naminé set the note down and found her small breakfast. She sat down and forked the food in her mouth, thinking about her Aunt's note. She _did_ come to France earlier than planned to gain some independence and confidence, a change from who she was back in Portland... but just two days after entering the country? She contemplated the possibilities and picked up Marlene's note again.

She could visit the Dalmasca's, after all she knew a friendly face there. _A little too friendly really..._ Naminé finished the last of her breakfast and cleaned it in the sink. She climbed the stairs back up to her room and changed into a belted, floral print dress. She brushed out her hair, rolled her neck and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving the house.

_It's time for change._

_HH_

The boy locked his house behind him, his mother had left for her annual gathering with their close family friends. It had become a tradition after the accident, whether it was for an especially difficult year and required mourning, or if it was a light-hearted year and smiles were passed all around.

As he walked towards the town, his thoughts drifted towards the blonde girl, Naminé Fleuret, that had captured his attention. He was normally a very reserved, quiet boy, but after the accident, he had taken on the care-free, flirty demeanor to ward off pity.

The boy could take sympathy, but he would absolutely not accept any pity. He detested the look some would give him, but he knew he couldn't tell a lie. Honesty had always been his strength and weakness. He had perfected his body language, but he could never change the way his eyes told his story. Since the accident, he has refrained from extended eye contact among his family and friends.

Over the years, the boy had worked up a careful mask. Then in just a few wildly incorrect, but logical assumptions, this girl had shattered all his effort. Yet she was so oblivious to his history, his flirty personality came naturally, it wasn't even fake.

He had never been great with girls, that was his brother, but what about this girl had brought out such a reaction from him? He collected his thoughts as he saw the fountain in the town plaza. A flash of the same shade of blonde that plagued his dreams caught his eye.

_Was that just...?_

The boy blinked, there was no one there. Shaking his head and started towards a bench that gave him view of his bookshop. He leaned his head and let the spray of the fountain fall on his face. He had spent so many summers here with his brother, how had they slipped away so quickly?

When he opened his eyes again, he realized he never told Naminé when to meet him. He ran a hand through his hair, at least some part of his old self hadn't been left behind... Deciding to let the issue go, the boy stretched his arms.

_The best meetings happen by chance anyway._

He stood up and strolled over to his bookstore across the street. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys as he stood in front of the door. His fingers fumbled with the numerous metal pieces and it slipped to the concrete. He cursed under his breath and bent down the retrieve the key ring when his hand touched something much smoother than the rough concrete below him.

His gaze followed the hand that was under his, up its arm, and eventually into the surprised blue eyes that stared right back into his own.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while since the last update... Sorry about that. I was being extremely lazy with my outline of the next 2 chapters on my phone, I never got a chance to type it out.

In fact, after I got such an encouraging review from Sokka-Mushroom, I got myself off my butt and wrote this chapter. This chapter was intended but not... I had wanted something to buffer the next chapter, but I had no idea what to put in it. But here low and behold, here it is! I am no longer restraining myself to a little over 1k words, and I hope I don't get too flaunty with adjectives or what not. I'd like to keep my style short and concise as I've tried to in the past few chapters, I find it more elegant, especially with how I wanted to write this story.

So Sokka-Mushroom, this is for you! Thank you for your words, they really had me going again and reminded me why I was writing in the first place, for that, I thank you immensly :)!

The next 2 chapters will be underway soon enough! I actually know what's supposed to happen in those chapters, so never fear! I will hopefully get things rolling again.

-Caramel

_Translations:  
Title (Bonne Chance): _Good Luck  
_Marlene's message:_ I'm trying Franglais/English for you. It's so weird! But I want to tell you that I'm...oops. At Denzel's. I hope you go visit the Dalmasca's! I think there's a boy that wants to see you. I'll be back for dinner! Lots of kisses!


	5. Les Choix

**Hour Hand  
**

5. Les Choix

As soon as she stepped out onto the porch of her Aunt's house, Naminé felt her confidence shatter. She berated herself for not paying more attention to the surroundings while Marlene weaved through the town. She debated going back inside to wait for Marlene or even Aunt Serah…

_No! I just said it was time for change… Why can't I wrap myself around this?_ Naminé steeled her decision and turned away from the door. She took a few steps away from the home and looked back. She would be staying here for at least a year, _better start exploring sooner than later._

With her solid resolve, Naminé continued on the paved path towards town. From just two days in France, she had event-filled days that kept her on her toes. What, or who, would she meet today?

Instead of keeping her head down while she walked, she held her head high, and "walked with a purpose" as her cousin Kairi Lockhart stated back in the U.S. Naminé stopped to take in the scenery around her: a gray cobblestone path lined with flourishing trees. Simplistic, but everything in the area had a reason to be there.

Naminé sighed. The insecure thoughts that swirled in her mind weren't uncommon, but she was sick of it. She ran a hand through her hair, brushing it over her shoulder. She kept walking, listening to the clack of her leather sandals against the stone road. Soon, she heard the distant guzzling of a fountain, and— was that the flower shop?

Naminé hurried over to the vaguely familiar store and peered into the display window. She couldn't be entirely sure, but there was the wheelbarrow from the last time she was here… She moved towards the door and read the sign: _Ferm_é.

She frowned slightly, she landed in Bordeaux on Saturday, and she had made the deal with the mysterious boy just yesterday, meaning that it was only Monday. Weren't stores open on weekdays? Naminé backed away from the shop and tried to find a place where she could sit and think.

Just a few paces away, benches were arranged around the fountain she heard earlier. She excitedly went to the fountain and touched the smooth material. Naminé fell in love with the texture and opted to sit on the fountain's rim. With the light spray of water along her back, she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Even before she landed in Bordeaux, France, Naminé had doubts about her decision. Coming to France had seemed like such a good idea at the time… but now, she wasn't so sure. She had a lucky break meeting that boy—_wait. He didn't tell me where to meet him! I don't even know where Marlene is and… maybe I'll look through the shops and see if one of them can help me._

Naminé stood quickly and strode over to the nearby shops in the plaza. As she passed each one, she huffed in frustration at all the 'closed' signs. She looked past the fountain and saw that there was another street of shops opposite to her. She scanned the area and then locked her eyes on a figure in the distance.

Renewed with hope, Naminé began walking over to the other side of the street, mentally preparing her French beforehand so she wouldn't embarrass herself like when she first met that boy.

_Hm… So I'll still have the 'excusez-moi pour vous de deranger, mais,' but what am I going to ask? I don't even know that guy's name! Okay, um… descriptions… Les cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleu foncé..? Now into question form: Est-ce que vous savez—no, he's a person. Est-ce que vous connaissez un garçon avec les cheveux blonds et dex yeux blue foncé? Okay, but… that's so generic! Shoot, even _I_ have blonde hair and blue eyes!_

A clank of keys on pavement snapped Naminé out of her head as she instinctively bent down and reached for the dropped item. Just as she grasped the metal, she felt something warm cover her hand. She quickly glanced up and found herself facing the very person she had a vague description of. She watched his eyes trail up her arm and then met hers.

Naminé felt like they stared at each other for quite a while. She wondered why he hadn't said anything; she thought he would've made a flirtatious comment. Instead, he just stared right back at her. She began to feel unnerved at his silence, so she made a choice, "Would you like to keep staring at me, or would you like your keys back?"

A hint of a smile played on the boy's lips as he wrapped his hand around hers and stood, lifting her as well.

"How about both?"

Naminé smiled at the comment, and released her hold on the keys, pressing it into the boy's hand. "How about no?"

The boy pouted and kept his hand around hers, "Aw c'mon. We had a moment there! Why must you deny me so?"

Naminé bit back a laugh and simply said, "C'est la vie, mon cheri."

He looked taken aback that she had used his nickname for her, but grinned instead, "'Mon cheri'? So you _do_ admit we have a little something going on, huh?"

Naminé swatted his arm as he laughed and let go of her hand. She hadn't even realized he held on until he let go. She watched him unlock the shop and she glanced inside. It was the same bookstore Marlene had taken her to.

The tinkling doorbell brought a smile to her face. She looked to see the boy holding the door open for her, a happy expression on his features. Naminé nudged his side with her elbow as she stepped into the shop and waited for him to join her.

He shuffled past her and went into the back room, then called out, "Juste un moment!"

Shrugging, she walked over to the help desk and sat on it. She swung her legs and let her fingers doodle while she waited.

_HH_

The boy looked on the shelves in the backroom. Where did he put that notebook? He kept it in the store so he could it read it whenever business was slow… His search became more frantic when he thought of the girl waiting just outside. After a few more boxes, he decided that the book wasn't going to be here.

He returned to the main room and found the girl sitting on his desk, absent-mindedly tracing patterns on the notebook he was looking for. _Perfect_ . He scratched the back of his head and sheepishly said, "Sorry about that. So what brings you here, Néné?"

The girl bristled at the name, but let it go, "I was actually looking for you—"

He winked, "Well here I am."

She rolled her eyes, "Clearly. Anyway, I was wondering how this deal is going to work. It was complete luck that I ran into you today…"

That's weird, "What about Marlene? Or your aunt?"

Naminé shook her head, "they're both out today."

He walked over and took the notebook from under her hand and tucked it under his arm, "well I actually only came here for this, alors… est-ce que vous voulez prendre un café avec moi?"

She stopped and raised her eyebrows, "did you just ask me out on a date?"

He paused. _It did sound like that, didn't it?_ He smiled, "and if I did?"

She looked at him critically before asking, "What's in it for me?"

He laughed and threw an arm around her, whispering, "Je vous dirai un secret."

He felt her tense and mutter, "D'accord."

The boy was pleasantly surprised. He hadn't thought she would take his teasing seriously. _N'importe quoi._ He grabbed her hand and raced out the door. He had locked the door after opening it so he wouldn't forget like when he first started out.

He heard Naminé laugh behind him and he turned around with a questioning look, "what?"

She shook her head and laughed again, "After you grabbed my hand, we've basically been running non-stop."

He flushed. _A little too excited now? Yep._ "Yeah well… vous avez un problème?"

She looked at him with mirth in her eyes, "juste un, monsieur."

He tensed and waited. "Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre secret."

At her response, the boy relaxed and smiled good-naturedly.

"Je m'appelle Roxas. Roxas Dalmasca."

* * *

**A/N:** So a faster update this time :P. I would've gotten this up sooner, but I got a last minute job but I'll be done with it this Friday so more time to write :D! This job was opposite of what I was expecting so I've actually been kinda glad that I get to finish on Friday... haha

Anyway, this chapter had previously had a different name, but I believe the one I chose (lololol how fitting..) fits better, plus this will be the last "filler" I wanted before I let dat bomb drop. Haha, I hope it delivers once I write it up! Please excuse any mistakes at this moment, but PM me if you see any blaring obvious ones that I should fix xD. It is now... 4 minutes to 4 am. Awesome.

Because the next chapter was something I actually outlined with my ideas, the update should be faster, especially because I know what I wanna put in it :).

I feel like I may be losing sight of my original concept of keeping my writing simplistic, so please point out if anything may seem too excessive. In the meantime, I will look for that one-shot fanfic that inspired my thinking of a more elegant and cleaner writing style :). (This is a bomb of a A/N too...)

Until next time!

Bises ;),

Caramel

_Translations:  
Title (__Les Choix)_: Choices  
___Ferm_é: Closed  
_ Les cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleu foncé: Blond hair with dark blue eyes_  
_Est-ce que vous savez...: _Do you know (wrong verb, formal)  
_Est-ce que vous connaissez un garçon avec...: _Do you know a boy with...  
_C'est la vie_: That's life  
_Juste un moment_: Just a moment  
_Est-ce que vous voulez prendre un café avec moi?_: Would you like to get some coffee with me? (Formal)  
_Je vous dirai un secret._: I'll tell you a secret (Formal)  
_D'accord_: Okay  
_N'importe quoi_: Whatever  
_vous avez un problème_: Do you have a problem? (Formal)  
_juste un, monsieur_: Just one, sir  
_Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre secret_: You didn't tell me your secret  
_Je m'appelle Roxas_: I'm Roxas


	6. Des Sensations

**Hour Hand**

6. Des Sensations

Naminé felt a new tingle in her legs, the flush on her face, and most of all, the warmth encasing her hand. When she had imagined change, she wasn't exactly thinking of this outcome… Then again, she couldn't really complain. After all, he was going to teach her French.

_Roxas. So that was his name. Two awkward days of not knowing his name, yet it's so familiar being around him. Talking is easy and natural, not at all stitled… I—wait, where is he taking me?_

"Où est-ce que tu me prends?"

"Using a familiar tone with me now, hm?" She huffed at his response, "preferiez-vous que je—"

"No, it's fine." The pair slowed down to a walking pace. "I told you my name after all."

"Oooh yeah. Your _huge _secret. Does that mean that you consider me your 'amie' now?"

Naminé bit down on her lip to keep her laughter in as he turned around to face her.

"No."

His face was blank and she felt a bit of… hurt? She searched his face and realized his eyes were smiling. Naminé pushed him aside, "You suck."

A hand pulled her back until she faced Roxas again. With a completely serious face, he looked her in the eyes, Naminé felt a blush creep up her neck, "Yeah, well you swallow."

Her eyes widened, and she smacked his arm. "You are so disgusting!"

Roxas started laughing and walking away. He called out, "You set yourself up! Besides, you never let me finish my sentences."

Naminé glared at his receding back, "And why should I? Tu m'agaces, not surprising with a face like yours."

He turned around and winked, "that's not what you said last time."

She looked at him with disbelief, "You are so… insufferable."

Roxas nodded and started walking backwards to the soft pink store behind him, "attends-moi ici, s'il te plait?"

The blonde looked at him with suspicion; she shifted her eyes to the store behind him. _La Pâtisserie._ She'd forgotten what the translation for that word was. Racking through her memory, a small tinkle of a bell brought her attention back, just in time to see Roxas slip through the glass door. _He didn't even wait to see if I would stay. This boy…_

Naminé took in her surroundings and looked for somewhere to sit down. She realized that they had basically made a bee-line down the plaza. She could still see the stone fountain in the distance. Spotting a wooden bench, she went over and plopped down, waiting for the spiky-haired boy. _Two days._ Two days had passed since she landed in France, took two days to befriend a stranger.

_Maybe I should slow down with this whole _change_ thing…_ _Then again, he technically counts as a family friend? It's just I've never really had the time to spend time with Aunt Serah because of the distance and all… But he has to teach me French and if I don't learn soon, I am _not_ going to be able to survive here. Girls being vicious and all…_

"Oh, you stayed. So you DO like me then?"

Naminé shifted her eyes to the bag he held in his hand and then up to his face, "try harder."

Roxas smiled, "You don't want me to do that. Now, allons-y. We need to eat these cakes _somewhere_."

Naminé felt her eyebrows raise, "you're going all out aren't you?"

He grinned in return, "sans doute. It's not every day I get to spend my day with such a jolie fille."

"You need to stop."

"And _you_ need to stop spacing out. C'est très impoli!"

She felt some blood rush to her face. _Oh god, he noticed._

"Mais… Je pense que tu space out when you're around something spectacular. Alors, je veux te montrer quelque chose qui est… It's really important to me."

The blonde creased her brow at his change in tone, "then why are you showing me?"

Roxas scratched the back of his neck, "Parce que… tu es mon amie. Even if it's only been two days, I trust you'll appreciate this."

Naminé looked down and nodded. "Donc, will you trust me?"

Looking back up at his face, she noticed some mirth enter his eyes, "For what—hey!" Naminé fumbled with the cloth that had suddenly covered her eyes, her heart racing. "Take this off, where'd you even get this anyway? Do you just carry blindfolds around? You are _such_ a sketchy character! I didn't even say I trusted you!"

"I won't hurt you, je te promets."

"Compromise, you take this thing off, and I'll keep my eyes closed. Mutual trust."

A few beats of silence passed before he responded, "D'accord."

Naminé felt the blindfold slip off her face, with that, she snapped her eyes open and punched Roxas in the shoulder.

"You are _so_ creepy. Where did you get that blindfold anyway?"

Rubbing the injured area, he said, "I'll give you that. I got it from the pastry shop—before you say anything, I used to work there."

She looked at the boy in front of her, "Well, let's get going before I decide to bail on you."

"Okay. I promise I won't do any weird things."

"I'll hold you to that." Naminé closed her eyes.

"I swear this time I mean it." Roxas grasped her hand, "trust me."

Roxas started walking forward towards his destination. Paces later, he shook his hair in front of her face. No response.

"Why'd you just shake your hair at me?"

_Just kidding_. "Just checking if your eyes were closed, my hands are full, remember?"

"Yeah, okay. Keep walking, buddy."

He faced forward again with a cheerful expression, "as you wish, mademoiselle."

A sigh sounded behind him, "How much longer?"

"Patience is a—" "Virtue that I don't have."

Roxas laughed, "Well excuse me, princess. It's right ahead. You probably saw it, but didn't think much of it. By the way, we're going to have to go up some stairs. How do you want to handle that?"

"Elevator?"

"But the climb is half the fun!"

"Are you serious."

"When have I not been?"

Another sigh, "You don't want me to answer that. N'importe quoi. Do whatever works."

Roxas' face lit up, thinking back to his brother, "Oh, really?"

"Yes. Now hurry up! Losing one of my senses is unnerving."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Moi? Jamais."

"Right…"

"Hurtful. Anyway, we're here."

Roxas opened the wooden door with a creak. He swept his arms under Naminé's knees, picked her up, and stole inside the building. Her squeak was a cue for him to look down, bright blue eyes shining back at him, "You said I could do whatever works."

"You also said you wouldn't do anything weird. I'm wearing a dress if you didn't notice… It's a little awkward like this."

"I was thinking you weren't going to open your eyes. I did notice, hence the reason I picked you up this way. I think piggy-backing would be a bit more awkward."

"Can I walk myself then?"

"Then all my creepy secrecy was all for nothing!"

The girl huffed in his arms, "Fine. Can I… adjust my dress?"

Roxas mentally thanked whoever left the building dark as he blushed. He hadn't thought of _that_. He spluttered, "Yeah, of course."

He set her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Naminé sprinted up the stairwell.

"Wait! Wow, you suck!"

A gleeful, "you swallow!" echoed back down to him. Roxas shook his head and started up the staircase. He looked around at the old, stone walls of the clock tower. _Cracked in all the same places, just like I remember._ Placing his hands in his pockets, he turned his gaze to the ceiling and leisurely climbed the staircase. He could picture the vast, open sky now. A few steps later, to his surprise, he found the blonde in a heap, panting. Without stopping, he continued past her, "Could've just let me carry you."

"I'll take you up on that."

Then Roxas felt a sudden weight crash into his back. He stumbled and tried to support the extra body, "You could've given me a warning, you know…"

"I did."

"An _earlier_ one."

"Practice what you preach, monsieur."

"Touché."

Roxas adjusted Naminé on his shoulders and continued the trek up the stairs in silence. Moments later, the two finally reached the top of the staircase. Naminé climbed off Roxas' back. Before she could move any further, Roxas covered her eyes, "No peeking."

"I wasn't going to… What happened to this mutual trust thing, huh?"

Instead of responding, he pushed the door open and felt the warm summer air wash over him. He removed his hands from her face and made his way to his usual spot, the ledge. He heard a soft, "It's beautiful up here."

Roxas closed his eyes and reminisced, "My brother and I used to come up here all the time. Throw paper airplanes off the balcony…"

He felt her move behind him and clutch his shirt. He turned around to see Naminé's knees locked and trembling lightly, "tu as peur?"

"Non! Juste… C'est dangerous. Come back?"

Shaking his head, Roxas tugged Naminé closer to the edge and sat down with his legs hanging off, "that's half of the fun. Assieds-toi. Je te promets, remember?"

He pulled out a small cake and started nibbling. He glanced over, noticing that the girl next to him was still standing, he reached his hand up and pulled her down, "relax. I'm not going to push you off." Roxas held out a pastry, "here. Eat, it'll get your mind off the height."

Getting no response, he rumpled his hair with his free hand and sighed, "Don't make me do what my brother did 10 years ago."

"What?"

Roxas looked over, "I'm going to stuff this cake in your face, and you're going to enjoy it."

Naminé's eyes narrowed, "you wouldn't."

"Try me."

She rolled her eyes and took the offered food, mumbling, "I can't believe I have to spend 2 months with you learning French…"

Roxas perked up and moved closer, "Why do you need to learn French in the first place? Unless you're not here just for—"

"I'm here studying abroad at a boarding school."

_Oh. That would explain things… kind of_. The summer breeze picked up and started to cool the air. Roxas lightly put his arm on the other side of her, not touching her back. Seeing that she didn't notice, he continued, "I see. But why learn French from me? Can't you just get in the hang of it from Serah or Marlene, school even?"

She gave him an incredulous look, "no way! I didn't know I could do that!"

Naminé received a bump on the shoulder, where she squeaked and retracted into a small ball, "Mon dieu, you are such a jerk."

Roxas smirked, "Nah, I got you covered." He nodded towards his outstretched arm. She rolled her eyes and shivered. _He noticed that too…_ Leaning in, she muttered a quiet, "merci."

"De rien. But really, why me? Why not just learn it from somewhere else?"

She sighed and looked out to the horizon, "Because. It's an all girls' boarding school. I'm American. My French is less than mediocre. I'm here for art. Girls are vicious like you wouldn't believe. Aunt Serah is busy with her life too; I'm already imposing on her by staying for these next 2 months. Marlene has her life too. I joined the study abroad program to get some independence… Do I need to go on?"

He looked at her frustrated gaze and conceded, "Point taken. But I'm essentially a complete stranger that hit on you first day. A little… dangerous, n'est-ce pas?"

Naminé shrugged, "It is, except for the fact that Marlene adores you. If Aunt Serah will let my little cousin gallivant with the likes you, you have to be trustworthy, n'est-ce pas?"

Roxas threw his head back and laughed. _This girl is so…_ "You're so… analytical. Why not live in the moment?"

"You mean like this?" She picked up her leftover cake and shoved it in his face, smothering it a few times for good measure.

Bewildered, he looked at the carefree blonde and smiled, "exactement." With that, he wiped some of the cake off his face and smeared it on hers.

"Hey! Don't get it my hair!"

"Désolé, Néné."

"You enjoy that name far too much."

"Bah oui, jolie fille. C'est la vie!"

Roxas earned a shove and some more cake in his face. He scoffed at the extra pastry on his face, "Rude much?"

"Pas du tout."

Leaving the cake on their faces, the two sat in comfortable silence, with the sun descending further on the horizon. The breeze picked up again, causing Naminé to shiver. Roxas replaced his arm and moved closer.

"Merci, bedhead."

"De rien, Néné."

Quiet fell again as they looked at the vast, open sky. Moments later Naminé perked up and asked, "You know most of my story, how about some of yours? You definitely broke most of your own game rules."

He continued to stare at the skyline, eyes growing vacant, "What would you like to know?"

Naminé shivered at the cooling temperature. The movement caught his attention, so he shrugged off his jacket and put it around her, "Let's move back towards the wall, the wind gets pretty strong up here."

Roxas helped her up and they moved back towards the door. He leaned against the wall until he slid down into a sitting position, waiting for her questions. She stood in front of him, surveying his body language. His head was down and he had closed up just now, changing the subject, when she asked about his story. _Why could that be…?_

"As much as I like you staring at me, please come sit down. You were keeping my side warm."

Naminé focused her eyes and found Roxas looking at her with an arm off to the side, making a spot for her. Smiling lightly, she shook her head and inquired, "Who are you really? As charming as you are, your eyes say so much more."

He sighed and met her steady gaze. He couldn't avoid it any further, 2 months with this girl, his story was bound to be found out. He thought back to his laughing, smiling brother. Back to his family. Back to everything. He felt it build up in his chest again. _The Unattainable_.

Roxas expelled the breath he was holding in, and gave a halfhearted smile,

"You caught me. I'm broken."

* * *

**A/N:** TWICE AS LONG AS USUAL.

PLEASE ENJOY

MY CRAY EXAMS ARE OVER (Kind of. I still have a take-home one and some essays I need to consider doing early now.. haha).

THANK YOU SOKKA-MUSHROOM FOR SENDING ME THAT PM. OMG LOL. I kept pushing the making of this back further and further... but that PM was a refresher that I still have supporters here. Writing this was such a release, I forget how lost in writing I can get :).

I really need to stop with these fillers, but to be expected. I can't rush everything... speaking of rushed, please let me know if anything starts to happen to fast or whatever D:!

I keep seeing all my other fav fanfics being updated, I felt guiltier and guiltier. I actually looked at my old notes on my old phone, and the chapter I keep saying is already written WILL BE THE NEXT ONE. I have it all on my phone, I just need to articulate it correctly... hence all these fillers to cushion and make sure it all flows.

Please bear with me! I really don't want to drop this fanfic as it's the only one where I imagined the beginning, middle, and ending (just not the tidbits inbetween). So please, if there's ever a time where it seems like it's been an unreasonable length of time that I haven't updated, tell me! It's likely that I have forgotten that if I'm under a lot of stress, taking time to write some of this story can help :).

Please review! It really does help keep me motivated for longer periods of time! I really like hearing your feedback c:.

Until (hopefully not long) next time!

bises xoxo,

Caramel

_Translations:  
Title (Des Sensations):_ Sensations ('Des' as in some, or the ones in the story, rather than the general with 'Les')  
_Où est-ce que tu me prends?_: Where are you taking me? (informal)  
_preferiez-vous que je—_:Would you prefer that I...  
_amie_: Friend (feminine article)  
_Tu m'agaces_: you annoy me  
_La Pâtisserie_: pastry  
_allons-y_: let's go (command conjugation)  
_jolie fille_: Pretty girl  
_C'est très impoli_: It's very impolite  
_je veux te montrer quelque chose qui est_: I want to show you something that is...  
_Parce que… tu es mon amie_: Because... you're my friend (informal)  
_Donc_: So  
_je te promets_: I promise you  
_Moi? Jamais: _Me? Never  
_N'importe quoi:_ whatever  
_tu as peur?_: Are you scared? (Informal)  
_Juste… C'est dangerous_: Juste... it's dangerous  
_Assieds-toi_: Sit (command conjugation, informal)  
_Mon dieu_: My god  
_De rien_: You're welcome  
_n'est-ce pas?_: Is it not?  
_Pas du tout_: Not at all


	7. Le Même Ciel

**Hour Hand**

7. Le Même Ciel

_**June 1, 1998: Los Angeles, California** _

"Race you!" A brown-haired boy sprinted ahead. "Sora, wait for me!" A blond boy ran and tried to catch up to his older brother. As the distance between the two grew, the more distressed the boy became. His foot caught on a bump in the sidewalk and he tumbled to the concrete. Shocked that he hit the pavement, he sat there, trying not to cry as he watched his brother's back run farther away.

The brown-haired boy glanced back after hearing a muffled thump and saw his baby brother in a quivering heap on the ground. He hurried over and gathered the young boy in his arms.

"Roxas, what happened?"

Instead of answering, the young boy pouted his lip and shoved his head closer to his brother's body. He was too ashamed that he couldn't keep up.

Sora realized his shirt was getting damp, "Roxas, are you crying?" A head-shake. "C'mon Roxas, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell mommy."

"It doesn't have to do with mommy, Sora."

Sora ran a hand through his brother's hair, "then what is it? You don't fall to the ground for nothin' you know."

Roxas mouth lifted a bit at his brother's gesture and looked at Sora with watery eyes. "You didn't wait for me…"

Sora's eyes widened and then smiled, he pat his brother's cheek, "Silly, that's what 'race' means. You have to try and beat me!"

"Oh… you could've told me that first!"

"Well how was I supposed to know my baby brother was stupid?"

"Hey! That's not… that's not nice!"

"Not my fault it's true!"

Roxas huffed and stood up, only to land on the ground again. "Owie…"

Sora looked down and saw the red scrape on his brother's knee. He bent down and blew on it. Seeing his brother wince, Sora glanced up and sighed, "you know mommy's gonna ask about this, right?"

Roxas nodded, "sorry…"

Sora shrugged and kissed his brother's scrape. "Let's go back then, piggyback ride? I think you fell enough times today."

Roxas smiled and eagerly climbed onto his brother's back, "Thanks, Sora."

Sora looked back at the little boy on his shoulders, "mommy said it's my job to take care of you, right? And then daddy said if you have a job, you gotta do it with all you got, so I promise I'm gonna do my best to take care of you all the time, okay?"

Roxas nodded into his brother's neck, "you're the best brother ever."

* * *

**_August 31, 1999: Los Angeles, California_**

Roxas clung to his mother's leg. He didn't want to go. They couldn't make him!

"Mon cheri, it's just the first day of school. You'll have fun with the other kids there. You'll make friends!"

"Mais maman… j'ai peur. I don't want to…"

Sora launched himself at Roxas' back and tackled him to the floor, tickling him, "tu as peur? Roxas, I'll be there! Remember what I said?"

Panting from the assault, Roxas looked up at his brother's toothy smile and nodded.

"So, what are you afraid of?"

He lowered his head and shook his head. Sora put his hand on Roxas' head and then grasped his hand.

"Bye mommy! I'll bring him back in one piece!"

Laughing, Ashelia Dalmasca walked over to them and gave them both a kiss.

"Ew mom… gross."

Patting them both on the head, she let the two brothers walk to the bus stop. She watched the two leave on the yellow bus and turned her head back towards the house. _Where is Vossler…_

* * *

**_March 28, 1999: Los Angeles, California_**

It was his birthday today! School really wasn't as bad as Roxas thought. He rolled out of bed to see Sora still asleep. His covers were kicked off to the side, mouth wide open. Running over, Roxas jumped on top of him and started bouncing.

"Soraaaa! It's my birthday! I can't wait to go to school! I can't wait, I can't wait—"

Sora's arm lashed out and pinned Roxas to the bed, "Roxas… too early for your bouncing."

Smiling, Roxas wriggled from under his brother's arm and sat on top of his tired body. Hearing the frustrated groan, Roxas replied, "as the younger brother, it's my job to keep you on your toes all the time!"

"You're not doing a very good job by keeping me on the bed…"

With that, Sora flipped Roxas over and started tickling him. Laughing until tears appeared, Roxas squirmed frantically from the relentless attack.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

Sora stopped and ran a hand through Roxas' hair, "Happy birthday, buddy."

* * *

**_June 1, 2000: Los Angeles, California_**

The two brothers were folding airplanes in the front yard. Sora had learned how to in school and decided to teach his little brother. With a gleam in his eye, Sora grabbed two new sheets of paper and slid one in front of Roxas, "race you."

With that, he began to fold as quickly as he could. He glanced up to see Roxas fumbling with the new steps he just learned. When Sora refocused on his own paper, he heard a triumphant "Ha!" from his brother. He looked up and saw a flimsy paper airplane that didn't look like it could fly…

He decided to say so, "Roxas… you mighta finished first, but can that thing even fly?"

Roxas nodded and threw it across the yard where it took a nose dive into the grass. Staring at the paper in the grass, Sora laughed and mussed his brother's hair. "That's not what flying looks like, silly."

Sora finished folding his and gently released it from his hand to let it glide across the yard. Roxas' mouth gaped and turned towards his brother, "how'd you do that?"

Sora smiled, "my skills, duh. Not everyone can make a plane fly like me!"

Roxas held up another sheet of paper, "teach me?"

Moving over, Sora took his brother's hands and guided them through the folding steps yet again.

Vossler Azelas finally made it home on time to see his two son's asleep in the front yard, surrounded by white paper planes. He gathered the boys up and brought them into the house. Going up the stairs, he made it into the boys' room and tucked them both in.

He closed the door behind him and found himself face-to-face with Ashelia. He took in the somber look in her eyes, "I'm sorr—"

"We need to talk."

* * *

**_October 5, 2000: Los Angeles, California_**

Roxas fell to the ground roughly, hands rubbed raw from landing on the floor. He looked up at the boy who pushed him.

"Leave me—"

"Alone? C'mon chicken wuss. Fight me."

"I didn't even do anything to you, Seifer—!"

He was roughly picked up and pushed against the wall.

"You took my ball during recess, nobody t—"

"Nobody touches my little brother."

Roxas turned his head and saw Sora advancing quickly towards him. He'd never seen his brother so angry.

"Drop him, Seifer."

Roxas was instantly dropped to the ground. He winced and saw his brother confront his bully.

"What, big brother gonna fight chicken wuss' battle for him?"

"Never thought you were such a chicken to fight kids three years younger than you."

Seifer turned red and swung his fist. Roxas shut his eyes, he didn't want to see his brother get hurt.

Later that day, the two brothers went home hand-in-hand and saw their mother and father waiting at the doorstep with stern expressions.

Ashelia took in the bruised bodies of her two boys and raised an eyebrow at Sora. He looked up at her and gripped Roxas' hand tighter, "I was just doing my job."

Vossler bent down and ruffled both of the boys' hair. Ashelia joined him and hugged them close.

Sora glanced over at Roxas when he heard a soft sniffle. He squeezed his brother's hand and caught his attention, "I told you I'd protect you."

* * *

**_July 1, 2001: Los Angeles, California_**

"Middle school… huh?"

"Yep."

"Then—"

"Stop worrying about it, Roxas. You're what, 8 now? C'mon, you're in the prime time of elementary school! You'll be fine without your older brother there."

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts. Unless I've been wrong this entire time and you are a butt."

"I'm not!"

"Then prove it to me!"

Roxas puffed out some air and turned away from his brother. "I just… I won't be able to see you most of the time anymore…"

From behind, Sora placed his hand on Roxas head and ruffled the blond hair, "We still have the same home, silly. We have all the time in the world."

Roxas smiled and fell sideways on the grass and rolled on his back to look at the sky. Sora joined him on the ground with a thump. The two stared at the vast blue above them in peaceful silence.

"You still haven't proven to me you're not a butt."

"Hey!"

* * *

**_June 25, 2002: Los Angeles, California_**

"Sora!"

Roxas started to run over to his brother before stopping a few meters away. Narrowing his eyes, he observed his brother's demeanor. Sora was leaning back on his hands, legs spread out, and head tilted back looking at the sky with a dreamy expression. He was gone in the morning, running errands for mom is what the note said. There was a crossed out line that Roxas couldn't decipher but he knew where his brother went and that was all that mattered… The spacey expressions his brother showed now worried him a bit.

Roxas continued towards his brother's form and sat down next to him. "What hit you in the head this time, Sora?"

His brother's expression didn't change, "Just a few pastry books."

Roxas raised his eyebrows, "I was kidding… but okay? How'd that happen…and pastry books?"

Sora faced his brother with an excited grin on his face, "I met the prettiest girl today."

Roxas grimaced, "but don't—"

Sora laughed and nudged Roxas with his elbow, "no cooties. Aren't you a little old for that?"

"You said so last year!"

Sora glanced back at the sky with a thoughtful look, "I did… didn't I?"

Roxas flopped on the ground at his brother's forgetful nature.

"Anyway… She said her name was Kairi. I asked her what school she goes to but she said she's only here for the summer. She actually lives in… Portland? Wherever that is..."

"In Oregon, dummy."

Roxas felt a shove, "It's been a while since geography, okay?"

Sora joined him on the ground and sighed, "I wonder if I'll meet her again."

Roxas rolled over and supported himself on his elbows, looking down at his brother's face, "best meetings happen by chance. I'm sure you will."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "when'd you get all deep, baby Rox?"

Roxas shoved his brother, "I heard maman say it once…"

Sora's eyes hardened and he sat up, "Guess when you get that first chance, better work to keep it, huh?"

Roxas glanced over at his older brother and looked at his stiffened position. A knot tugged in his stomach.

Sora looked back at his brother and smiled, keeping his frustrated eyes closed, "I'll find her again. I won't let her go that easily."

Roxas chewed the inside of his mouth, his brother sounded much older than he should have… He looked back at the sky. A cloud had blocked the sun out. A hand was suddenly held out in front of him. Sora had stood up and offered a hand to him. Roxas took it and stood next to his brother. He felt a hand on his head and was pulled closer to Sora. He turned to look at his brother, who wore a more relaxed smile that before.

"Don't worry, Roxas. No girl will become between us, now quit that kicked puppy look you have."

Roxas laughed as they walked away from their house, "hey, where we going?"

Sora suddenly locked Roxas against his shoulder, "you're gonna be helping your big brother with the rest of these errands."

"Wait, what—!"

Sora grinned like a madman as he dragged his little brother with him towards the grocery store.

* * *

**_March 28, 2003: Los Angeles, California_**

"Maman, où est papa?"

Ashelia's eyes drifted towards her bare left finger and then back to her son. He just turned 10… She opened her mouth to answer when her other son buried his chin into his brother's hair.

"Ow! Sora—!"

"Papa will come back later, right maman?"

Ashelia looked at her son's eyes. "Oui, mon cheri. Souris, Roxas. C'est ton anniversaire."

Roxas looked up at his brother and his mother, "okay…" He turned back to the cake in front of him, 10 candles lit, the flames flickering. He gulped and peeked at his mom and brother again. They were hiding something… He blew out his candles and wished…

_I just want…some happiness._

He looked at his mom again. She smiled and cut his cake for him. The three ate the cake in silence before Roxas spoke again, "maman, Sora. What are you hiding from me?"

He watched as Sora's fists clenched and his mom's hand stilled against the table. Roxas shook in his seat, waiting for an answer. His brother's familiar voice was strained as he forced out, "You get a name change, Rox. You're a Dalmasca now."

Roxas' eyes widened, "Why? And what about you? Dad—"

"Dad will show up later. After…" Sora felt the lump in his throat choke up his words. He pushed back from the table and went upstairs, slamming the door behind him.

Roxas looked at the seat his brother was in moments ago. He felt his mother move next to him and pull him into a tight hug, "We'll be moving to France, Roxas. Your brother will be staying here as an Azelas with your father."

Roxas stiffened in his mother's embrace, not wanting to accept what was running through his mind, "Why aren't they coming with us?"

Ashelia pulled back and looked at her son, "We've… gotten a divorce. Your father… made a promise he couldn't keep… and we couldn't come to an agreement."

Roxas bit his lip, "isn't that kind of harsh, maman? And why isn't Sora coming with…us?"

His sentence tapered off as he took in the tears that trailed down his mom's cheeks. He felt his mother shudder against him, "Sora will be staying here to finish his education… Starting high school in a different country will be difficult."

Roxas trembled against his mom's shoulder. He suddenly felt another pair of arms around him. He turned and saw his brother's familiar spiky hair. He felt a few wet drops on his shoulder and felt his own eyes well up.

A shaky voice mumbled behind him, "We still got until summer, Rox. We'll be okay…"

Roxas tears spilled over and kept his mouth shut as his breaths turned irregular. He huddled closer to his family and vowed to never break a promise or make one he couldn't keep.

He looked at his brother and mother again.

_I never knew disappointment could hurt so much…_

* * *

**_July 1, 2003: Los Angeles International Airport, California_**

The two siblings stood facing each other, ignoring the two parents standing behind them. Roxas struggled for words and against his tears. Sora's mouth pressed into a thin line before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled paper airplane. He shoved it into his brother's hands before pulling him in a rough hug.

Before Roxas could react, Sora detached himself and rushed past their father, heading to the doors. Roxas could feel his tears well up again until he saw Sora turn around with a broken smile and a small wave before turning back around. Roxas ignored the pained look his father was giving him and waved back at his brother. He moved towards his mother and wiped his tears away.

He looked back over his shoulder to see his brother's shoulders shaking. He stilled when their father approached. Roxas faced forward again, folding the airplane carefully into his pocket.

When Roxas finally reached the plane with his mother, he immediately took the window seat to look outside. He looked at the sky and the landscape. This was all he had known in his life. Moments later, the plane took off and Roxas felt the tears spring in his eyes again. He swiped at his eyes again and moved to shove his hands in his pockets. His hand met the smooth surface of paper. He pulled it out and remembered the last plane that he'll get from Sora. Roxas smiled and held it up to the window.

His eyes squinted at the dark scribbles on the inside of the folded plane. He brought it back to himself and carefully unraveled the plane. There lay the scrawled message from his brother:

_We share the same sky, Roxas. Le ciel… one place we'll always be together, okay?_

_Don't cry, baby. I won't be there to make excuses for you this time._

Roxas bit his lip and folded the plane back to its original shape. He looked out the window.

_The same sky. Le même ciel. I won't cry anymore, Sora._

* * *

**_June 30, 2005: Bordeaux, France_**

"Maman! I'm home!"

Ashelia popped her head in the doorway and smiled, "rebienvenue."

Roxas' brow scrunched, "does that word even exist?"

Ashelia laughed and continued her reading. Her eyes shifted over to the pantry where her surprise for her son would be waiting.

"Roxas, could you get something from the pantry for me?"

Roxas dropped his bookbag and nodded, "what did you want?" He moved towards the pantry while his mother called over her shoulder, "juste le sucre pour des patisseries."

Roxas pushed the door open to see a hand holding out said sugar. He opened his mouth to scream when the hand dropped the bag of sugar. He stilled when he felt a familiar pressure on top of his head.

Roxas' eyes followed the hand's arm and to the face of the owner.

He bit his lip as the owner ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Welcome home, little brother."

* * *

**_July 1, 2005: Bordeaux, France_**

Roxas plopped down in the meadow behind the house and stared up at the sky. He felt a familiar form move next to him. He smiled.

_He's really here._

A hand ruffled Roxas' hair, "What's that goofy smile for? That's usually my thing."

Roxas sat up and leaned against his brother, "I just… can't believe you're here. No contact for a year…"

Sora sighed and hung his head, "Desolé. High school got really busy… and I've been trying to distract myself. Speaking of which… I decided something."

Roxas shifted his eyes to his brother's sudden change in tone.

"I'm going to become a pilot when I get out of high school."

Roxas' eyes widened, "Mais—"

"I wanna see you and mom more. Before you start, yeah it's naïve, but when I'm in the sky… I'll be closer to you and mom too… Un ciel, one that we share."

Roxas sank back into the grass and felt a knot in his stomach again. Sora noticed his brother's expression, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be coming back every year to visit. Can't leave my little brother hanging, right?"

Roxas smiled, "just doing your job."

Sora closed his eyes and lay down next to his brother, "exactement."

The two lay in quiet, blue sky above them. Roxas looked over to see Sora fast asleep, breaths deep and even.

He grinned.

_Just doing your job, huh Sora?_

* * *

**_July 3, 2005: Bordeaux, France_**

"Roxas, where are we going?"

"Getting some ingredients for pastries because mom—"

Roxas looked back to see Sora's goofy smile.

"Why are you—oh right. That girl and her pastry books. Did you ever find her again?"

Sora blinked back to the present and grinned wildly, "I did. We keep in touch. Now what's on the list after pastries?"

Roxas scanned the slip of paper his mother had given him, "um… watercolor paper?"

Sora scratched the back of his head and shrugged. He continued walking and brushed past Roxas. His eyes glinted with mischief and said, "race you."

Roxas eyes widened and started after his brother, "Sora! You don't even know where the place is!"

* * *

**_July 4, 2005: Bordeaux, France_**

Roxas awoke to his mother shaking him awake quietly, "wha—"

Ashelia put a finger on her lips and pointed to Sora's sleeping figure next to him, "allons-y."

"Pourquoi?"

"We missed your brother's birthday. We're going to make him a present and a cake before he wakes up, d'accord? We're going to take advantage of his jetlag."

Roxas' eyes lit up. He silently got out of bed and followed his mom to the kitchen. He saw ingredients on the counter and a stack of papers on the kitchen table. He looked back at his mother with questioning eyes.

"I'll be painting a watercolor book to _Le Petit Prince_, you take care of the cake, Roxas. Just like I taught you."

Roxas smiled and nodded. He rushed over to the counter to get started. From his peripheral vision, he saw his mother start painting. Curious, he asked, "Maman, what's _Le Petit Prince_ about?"

"L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux."

Roxas tilted his head in confusion. Ashelia smiled softly, "You'll understand with time."

He cast his eyes down at the ingredients.

_L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux…_

Shrugging, he started the cake batter. Before his hands got messy, Roxas eyes shot up to his mother, "maman, are we addressing the book to Sora?"

"Oui."

"Can I… Can I do it?"

Ashelia nodded her head and let her son take the pen.

Carefully, Roxas wrote out:

_Sora Dalmasca  
2005  
Bordeaux, France_

Ashelia's eyes widened. Roxas looked at his inscription and gave the pen back to his mother. He walked back over to the counter and continued the cake batter.

"If Sora's here in France with us, he can't be anything less than a Dalmasca."

Ashelia observed her son, his hands clenched tightly against the wooden spoon. She looked back at the inscription and swallowed the lump in her throat. She whispered, "oui, mon cheri."

* * *

**_July 30, 2005: Bordeaux-Mérignac Airport_**

Sora held his hand out to Roxas, "Til next year."

Roxas grasped his brother's hand, "Yeah."

Sora briefly hugged his little brother and waved goodbye to their mom. With that, Sora pulled away from the hug and nodded to his family.

He walked away to check in his luggage. Clutched tightly in his left hand, was a bound, watercolor book.

Roxas stood, watching his brother's back as more people lined up behind him. He watched until his brother's back almost disappeared in the sea of people. Then, Sora turned around gave him a two-fingered salute. Roxas beamed and gave the same.

Roxas turned around and walked back to his mother, hand slipping into his pocket, feeling the familiar, worn paper airplane his brother made for him two years ago.

* * *

**_June 30, 2006: Bordeaux, France_**

Roxas came home to see his brother sprawled on the couch. With an exasperated sigh, Roxas grabbed a light blanket from the closet and draped it over his brother. Despite the annoyance Roxas held for Sora not taking care of himself, he felt a smile creep on his face.

He could get used to seeing this every year.

* * *

**_July 7, 2007: Bordeaux France_**

Sora saw his brother out in the meadow. He sauntered over and plopped down on the rock next to him.

"So. What, or who is the problem in your e-mail? Some girl you've kept from me?"

Roxas spun around to face his brother, spluttering, "When did—how did—"

Sora stretched his neck and smirked at his brother, "C'mon, Rox. I was kidding. But your face definitely says otherwise."

Roxas crossed his arms and huffed, "maybe I won't tell you then."

Sora chuckled and rolled onto the grass, "your loss then."

Roxas fumed at his brother's lax figure, "Fine. I need help."

Sora flipped around to take in his brother's flushed face, "Don't you dare skip any details. I'm going to need to full story to help a disastrous case like you."

"Hey!"

"Can't help it if it's true."

"Yeah, but what about—"

"Oh yeah, you still haven't proven to me you're not a butt. And what you were going to say, Kairi's my girlfriend. I see her after I visit you and mom here."

Roxas slumped and rolled off his rock to face plant the grass. He sighed, "do your worst."

Sora came over and sat on Roxas' back, "you'll have to spit the story out first, Rox."

Roxas gulped. It was going to be a long afternoon. He felt a hand run through his hair, "I got your back, little baby. I'll teach you everything I know."

* * *

**_July 28, 2008: Bordeaux, France_**

Roxas saw the clock tower and a smile sprung on his face. He waved the stack of papers at his brother, prompting him to walk faster.

"Quoi? C'est juste the clock tower, Roxas…"

"Slipping into Franglais, huh? Il y a un mois depuis ton arrivée."

Sora shoved Roxas. "No need to bust out all the French on me you know…."

Roxas slapped Sora's arm with the paper, "Good practice for you and me anyway. Still have much to catch up on here…"

Suddenly, Sora sprinted ahead of him and called back to his little brother, "that you do!"

Exasperated, Roxas ran after his brother, smiling to himself.

_Just like before_.

Sora leaned against the clock tower's entrance and raised an eyebrow, "donc, now what?"

Roxas pointed at the stairwell, "we get to the top. Then," he raised the stack of papers, "we test your flying skills, Mr. Air Force Pilot."

Sora grinned and started up the stairs with Roxas. The two siblings reached the top and Sora pushed the doors to the balcony open. He turned to face his brother,

"Let the flying begin."

The sky was filled with white airplanes, gliding in the wind. Sora and Roxas had one piece of paper left. They looked at it and folded it together. The brothers looked at the descending sun and threw the last airplane off the balcony.

They leaned back against the stone wall, watching the sun slip further down the horizon.

"There's a certain freedom that comes with flying…"

Roxas looked over at this brother's glazed eyes. He strained to hear the next few words.

"It's all I ever wanted…"

Roxas' eyes widened. Looking back at the sinking sun and took Sora's hand in his.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and whispered the only thing he could think of, "I love you, big brother."

Sora squeezed Roxas' hand back and quirked the sides of his mouth up, "I love you too, Roxas."

* * *

**_May 27, 2009: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_**

Sora looked at the calendar.

_Just one more month._ He was already a year in to the academy. Vossler had taken him on a vacation as congratulations. He had grudgingly gotten on the plane with his father. He couldn't lie though, Brazil was beautiful, he was going to send out photos to Kairi today.

A shuffling noise behind him caused Sora to whip around. He saw Vossler emerge from the bathroom. His eyes hardened and turned to look at the sky. He heard a tired sigh.

"Sora…"

"I don't want to—"

"I need you to hear it."

Sora paused. His father's voice aged considerably. He hadn't heard anything else besides stern commands after the divorce, the change stunned him.

"Fine."

He heard another long exhale from behind him.

"I'm… I am sorry, Sora."

His back stiffened.

"I am sorry for splitting this family apart. I made a stupid mistake—"

"You made a promise you couldn't keep."

Vossler fell silent. Sora took the chance to keep what he bottled in for years, "You made a promise and it completely backfired when you were trying to fulfill it! You wanted to protect the family… I get that, that's all you wanted to do. That's what you promised mom… but you did it in the worst way possible! You left us all alone, all the time. I can't… I can't believe you would do that.

Mom gave me the job of protecting Roxas, so I did. I did the job exactly as you described, with everything you've got. So, I kept him from hearing mom's sobbing and her lost gaze whenever you didn't come home. I get that you were investigating serious things and involving us would be dangerous… But didn't you ever think that coming home once in a while would help us? Help mom? I did everything I could..."

Sora's voice died as a lump rose in his throat. He slumped down onto his bed and threw an arm over his eyes. He couldn't cry now… Not trusting his vocal chords, he whispered, "L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux."

Vossler moved to sit on the bed next to his son. He hesitantly reached a hand out towards his son's hair. Finally, he let it rest and rumple the brown hair so close to his. He felt Sora tense again.

"I know… and I'm not expecting an immediate reconciliation. I'd be lucky to get forgiveness at all. I just needed to say what I should have, years ago."

Sora did not release the tension in his body until Vossler left his bed.

"I just want to let you know that there's a plane flying to France in four days. If you want to go early, I'll get the ticket for you."

Sora bolted straight up, "Really?"

Vossler turned his head to his eldest son, "It's the least I could do."

Sora thought about it and replied, "Get me the ticket."

Vossler nodded and headed for the door when he heard a small voice.

"Thanks… dad."

He nodded once again before closing the door behind him.

Sora watched the door close and rolled over. He unlocked his phone to send an e-mail to Roxas.

He was coming one month early.

On the other side of the world, a new message popped up on screen for Roxas.

His eyes widened as they scanned the message:

_One month early. Get ready._

_I'll be there June 1__st__ I believe. Find me at the train station _Bordeaux-Midi_ I think. Need to transfer from Paris._

_See you soon, little brother._

Roxas kept the message open and couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**_June 1, 2009: Bordeaux, France_**

Roxas waited at the train station, eagerly looking for his brother's familiar hair and stature. The day went on and the number of trains passing through decreased. He glanced at the train schedules. The last train from Paris had already left the Bordeaux station…

_What was going on? Did he miss the train?_

Roxas frowned and called home to ask if his mom had seen any new emails from Sora.

When the line finally picked up, his mother told him to come home, Sora's flight hadn't landed yet. Roxas conceded and started home. He couldn't shake the sudden knot that formed in his stomach.

He looked at the sky.

_Where are you, Sora?_

When Roxas got home, he froze at the words his mother spoke to him.

Air France had announced that flight 447 was missing. It had flown through a thunderstorm and 6 hours passed until Air France admitted the loss.

He scrambled to check the flight information Sora had given him.

_No… if the airplane is missing then that means… no. He can't be…_

Roxas looked up his mother's face, her expression was devoid of all emotion. It was vastly different from the expression she wore when she told him they were moving to France.

The situation was also missing his brother… one that he may never see again.

He clenched his teeth as previous words his brother flickered through his mind…

"_Race you!"_

"_I promise I'm gonna do my best to take care of you all the time, okay?"_

"_So, what are you afraid of?"_

"_Not everyone can make a plane fly like me!"_

"_I was just doing my job."_

"_I told you I'd protect you."_

"_We still have the same home, silly. We have all the time in the world."_

"_Guess when you get that first chance, better work to keep it, huh?"_

"_You get a name change, Rox. You're a Dalmasca now."_

"_We share the same sky, Roxas. Le ciel… one place we'll always be together, okay? Don't cry, baby. I won't be there to make excuses for you this time."_

"_I got your back, little baby. I'll teach you everything I know."_

"_There's a certain freedom that comes with flying… It's all I ever wanted…"_

"_I love you too, Roxas."_

Roxas sank to his knees.

_Looks like I have to break my own promise to you… Sora._

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he fell sideways onto the ground. He felt a figure join him on the ground and a pair of arms around him.

_Le même ciel… I can't share it with you if you're not… if you're not here with me…_

Roxas let out a bitter laugh.

_That is…you're on the other side of my sky… waiting for me to catch up as always._

_Thing is, Sora…_

_This wasn't supposed to be a race._

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for my lack of updating! To anyone still reading this story... thank you so much. I drop off this site randomly without any real notice so I'm sorry!

Here's a super long chapter though! I did some research and the airplane crash was not made up. A real plane crashed that day and 228 people lost their lives. Since I'm using real countries... I wanted to make this fic as realistic as possible.

Few things that can't be (like the clock tower, but you know... need to keep some aspect of KH in here besides the characters).

The dates are (mostly) important, which is why they're listed. There was a bit of a pattern to them but not really. I hope you enjoyed! You can look up the plot the _Le Petit Prince_ and find that it fits Sora kind of well in this story (the pilot bit and that one rose... I didn't get to write that though).

I apologize in advance for the next chapter! It is not written and I'm not completely sure how I want to approach the next chapter considering the ending of the previous one and what this one has displayed. I have an idea, just no execution thoughts.

Sorry again!

Please drop a review, I really enjoy reading your thoughts :)!

xo

Caramel

_Translations:  
Title (Le Même Ciel):_ The Same Sky  
_j'ai peur_: I'm scared  
_Souris, Roxas:_ Smile, Roxas (command conjugation, informal)  
_Le ciel_: sky  
_rebienvenue_: Welcome back (slang)  
_juste le sucre pour des patisseries_: Just the sugar for the pastries  
_exactement_: exactly  
_Pourquoi_: Why  
_L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux_: The essential is invisible for the eyes  
_Quoi? C'est juste..._: What? It's just...  
_Il y a un mois depuis ton arrivee_: It's been a month since you arrived


	8. Il Pleut

**Hour Hand**

8. Il Pleut

Naminé stared at the boy in front of her. The usual confident demeanor that he radiated faded, leaving a vulnerable, yet unmoving shell. His last words lingered in the air and she shivered, she hadn't meant to pry. She hesitantly moved towards his outstretched arm and settled down next to him. She spoke softly, "I'm sorry… You don't have to—"

"I'm spending two months teaching you, might as well be truthful."

Naminé blinked.

_What does that have to do with anything?_

Before she could reply, he retracted his hand from behind her and ran a hand through his hair. She remained silent while he let out a sharp breath from his actions. He turned his head towards her, blue eyes boring straight into hers. A lump grew in her throat. The contrast from when she first met him was painfully obvious. Naminé couldn't even bring herself to speak. She'd never seen anyone with such sad, wistful eyes. His voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Don't look at me like that."

She blinked in confusion when he turned away, posture stiffening.

"Roxas… I—"

"One of the last things I want from a person is pity."

Naminé bit her lip and said, "If that's what my eyes looked like to you, then you're wrong."

Roxas remained edgy. Naminé let out a breath and continued, "I'm sorry if my staring seemed that way, my thoughts get away from me…"

At this, Naminé saw him turn around and raise an eyebrow at her. She bristled at the small action, "Don't look at _me_ like that! You've already noticed… not like it should be a surprise. Besides… how can I do anything like pitying if I don't know anything about you?"

Roxas smiled to himself. She would be the first person to talk back to him after he pulled the pity card. With that, he reached over to grasp her hand.

"I—"

He paused at the familiar action and hovered over her hand. With a few beats of silence, he chanced a glance down at her face and saw wide eyes full of questions. Sighing, he lowered his hand. _Stupid. _

He exhaled deeply, "Desolé. Old memory." He leaned back against the stone wall and stared off at the empty horizon. From his peripheral vision, he saw her nod and then felt her move even closer and lean against him. He gave her an amused expression. She looked up at him and flushed lightly before dropping her gaze, "You said you were cold, didn't you?"

Roxas stared at her and then laughed. Naminé stared at him as he chuckled away. Moments ago, he looked shattered to the core, now he was laughing…

_I'll never understand him…_

"What are you laughing at…"

Roxas took a few breaths and closed his eyes. He took a few more moments to contain himself before he muttered, "Looks like I am a disastrous case after all."

"What?"

Roxas turned to look at the girl next to him. He smiled wearily, "My brother… Sora, told me I was a disastrous case... and he would have go through a lot of work to fix me. Looks like he was right after all."

Naminé blinked in confusion, "Disastrous case…?"

"With girls." _Among other things now…_

She flushed and looked away, "I don't think you're that bad…"

"Pardon?"

Naminé let her hair fall between them, "I said you aren't that bad with girls…" She felt him chuckle next to her, "Oh, you'd be surprised."

"I would be, considering the way you're around me."

Naminé froze. She didn't mean for that to slip out. She felt a finger push her hair back behind her shoulder. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks. She could feel him lean closer to her ear. Roxas watched her skin turn pink and grinned. He whispered, "You think I'm doing a good job?"

He felt a rough shove and fell sideways, "Did this brother of yours not teach you about personal space?"

Roxas shivered from the cool stone and quickly moved back to Naminé's side. "Didn't have to, can't teach me now anyway."

Naminé smiled softly when he returned to her side after shoving him, and pondered his words. "So, Sora Dalmasca is your brother?"

She felt him pause before nodding. "Older or younger?"

"You're breaking my rules."

Naminé nudged him with her elbow, "You got your share of questions already."

He shrugged against her, "Fair enough. He was older than me."

She paused when he stiffened. _Was…?_ Her brow furrowed, _did that mean… Maybe I'll ask another question to see if it was a mistake…_

"So… why can't he teach you about personal space?"

"He never gave me any."

"Maybe he should teach you about tact, then."

Naminé felt a nudge in her side, "Not nice. Like I said, not like he can teach me now. Can't really teach me anything from where he is now."

She frowned. Present tense. "Why, nothing left to teach you?"

Roxas chewed the inside of his cheek and shifted to face her. He observed at her critically. Would she give him the pitying look he loathed so much? He narrowed his eyes and sighed. They made a deal after all. It'd be easier to get this out of the way.

_And let her leave if she wants to._

He shifted his gaze away from her and back to the sky so he wouldn't have to gauge her reaction, "Normally I would say he can't because he would be in America, but this time… il est dans les cieux."

Naminé dropped her gaze and pressed her lips into a line. _Les cieux… the skies? That doesn't—oh. Heavens… That's what he meant by pity then…_

She looked back at the boy next to her from her peripheral vision; he was looking at the sky longingly. She sat next to him silently. Then she slowly shifted closer and hesitated. Did he trust her enough? She slowly raised a hand and hovered above his hair. Head touching was one of the most intimate touches… She pursed her lips in a twisted smile, thinking back to one of their conversations.

_Lady-killer hair, hm?_

She thread her fingers through the blond hair lightly and settled her hand against his scalp, waiting for a reaction. She felt him tense under her touch. Cautiously, she ruffled the spikes underneath her palm. The two sat in silence and watched the darkening sky, the sun disappeared.

At first, Naminé thought the shaking was from her own hand, swirling patterns in Roxas' hair. Then the quiet, stuttering breaths started, and Naminé peered at the boy next to her. He was quivering, taking slow, uneven gulps of air to calm himself down. She felt a cavity form in her chest, watching him. She gently removed her hand from his hair and brought her arms up, gradually wrapping them around him.

The trembles stopped and muscles tensed. A quiet voice mumbled, "This better not be pity."

"I promise you, it's not."

She heard a bitter exhale, "Do you ever break your promises?"

"Jamais."

His hair brushed her cheek when he nodded. "Good. Because… I do. All the time."

Naminé felt a few drops through the thin jacket he lent her. She tightened her hold on him and hummed, "It's raining, isn't it?"

Roxas choked out a laugh, "Mm. I suppose it is."

* * *

**A/N:** HELLO

THIS IS RARE. And this is also closer to what the usual chapter word count is.

After finishing the last chapter, I got a writing high and I couldn't stop. I wanted to finish this and upload it before the dry season started again. Chapter 9's ending is finished, so hopefully I can write the intro and bulk and upload that one as well soon. I hope you stick with me in case I drop off for another few months!

Second semester at college is going to start soon... and hopefully I'll do better than last semester, but also I hope I remember to write some of this fic as stress relief. The giddiness I get from updating is insane... haha

I hope you enjoyed!

xo

Caramel

P.S. I also forgot the mention: Sora is 3 years older than Roxas, more info about ages will be revealed later. Now that 2012 is over, time will have to slow down to accommodate for the ages I intended these characters to be :P.

Translations: _  
Il Pleut: _It's raining  
_Les cieux: _Skies, or Heavens  
_Il est dans..._: He is in...


	9. Donné

**Hour Hand**

9. Donné

Naminé held the boy in her arms, trying not to shiver. Roxas was trembling enough as is and she didn't need to jostle him further. His usual confident frame was all but gone.

_He's so… fragile._

The wind bit at her face and blew through the thin jacket she had on. She couldn't suppress her shiver this time. She hugged Roxas's body tighter and shrank closer to his warmth. She felt a shuddering breath and a cracked voice whisper, "How rude of me, I shouldn't keep you out in the cold like this. Marlene and your aunt would kill me."

Naminé gave him a slightly amused glance, even though he couldn't see her. "Marlene would kill you before my aunt?"

Roxas peeked up at her through his bangs, "Of course. You have no idea what she's capable of."

She quirked an eyebrow and smiled at him. Carefully, she unwrapped an arm and gently wiped away the tear tracks. "I'd like to see that."

He flinched, not knowing if it was from her cold hands or the image of Marlene bothering him nonstop about _Néné_. He grumbled, "I sincerely hope you don't."

He blushed lightly when her hair brushed against his cheek while she laughed softly to herself. He untangled himself from her arms and stood up. He rolled his shoulders back and stretched before he extended his hand to Naminé. She grasped his hand and he twitched, "Your hand is freezing."

He received a slap on the shoulder. "Something had to block the wind from your delicate body."

Roxas whipped his head around to face her, "…I'm not delicate."

Her eyes danced lightly with mirth, "I'd argue the opposite."

He narrowed his eyes at her teasing grin, "I'm just—"

"Sensitive."

"Hey! I—"

"C'mon. I think you cried enough today. Let's get you home, you baby."

Roxas momentarily paused. _Those words sound like…_ He froze when he saw piercing blue eyes peering at him.

"Desolée. Too soon?"

He shook his head. _I'm being foolish again._ "It's fine. Babies have to grow up sometime, you know?"

There was a brief silence before Naminé murmured, "Not when they don't have to."

Before he could respond, she tugged on his hand and led him down the stairwell. Her statement stunned him into silence. Her tone also told him to not question her. He followed her quietly as they descended the steps. The lack of sound was a little unnerving, but nothing he wasn't used to.

They pushed through the doors and simultaneously shivered as the wind passed through. The street lamps were warmly lit as the two made their way towards the fountain. Once the spray of the cool water reached their faces, Naminé stopped in front of him, still holding his hand. He halted and kept quiet. An embarrassed voice broke the silence.

"Where do you live again?"

Roxas stared at the girl in front of him, "Pardon?"

She swiveled to face him, "I asked, where do you live?"

"Pourquoi? So you can come visit me in the wee hours of the morning to—"

"No, to walk you home, bedhead."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why would you ever need to do that?"

She gave him a skeptical glance over and then met his eyes directly, "The last thing I need is you breaking down on the side of the road in a quivering heap of sadness."

Roxas bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. He squeezed her hand and pulled her in the direction of Serah's house. "Don't worry, cherie. I've been doing this for the past three years. I'll be alright."

Naminé pulled back to stop him. "All the more reason for me to start."

He tried to move forward again but she wouldn't budge. "…You don't have to be alone all the time…"

His back stiffened. She clutched his hand tighter, "Let me help you. It's only fair since you're doing me a big favor."

_Her hand had warmed up._ Roxas returned her hand squeeze and turned back to her, "I wouldn't be doing you any favors if I let you walk me home and have you find your way to your house in the dark."

Defeated, Naminé grimaced, "Fine. Just this once."

He smiled and started forward again before she pulled him back. He glanced over his shoulder, _now what?_

"But, tomorrow at 10 am, you're coming to Aunt Serah's house. First thing I'm learning from you is how to get to your house."

Roxas sighed, "As you wish. Now please… Let me just take you home?"

She nudged him in the side with her elbow and walked beside him. They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked back to Serah's home. Before long, the familiar house came into view and the two stopped a few feet from the doorstep.

Naminé's gaze dropped to their still-connected hands and flushed. She released her hold and backed away. Roxas grasped her hand again and held on tight, "Merci. For today."

She cocked her head to the side. He smiled crookedly, "You went on a date with me."

He watched as she bit the inside of her cheek, a corner of her mouth lifting. "It sure didn't feel like one."

He raised his eyebrows and then hung his head in mock shame, "Desolé, jolie fille. I'll do better next time."

He glanced back up and found incredulous eyes looking back at him. "Next time? What makes you so sure, monsieur?"

Roxas opened his mouth to respond when he realized he had nothing to say. He shut his mouth again and scratched the back of his head. He watched her shake her head and start towards the door.

"Attends." Naminé stopped and faced him with a questioning look. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the notebook from earlier in the day. His hand lingered on old paper and he decided to take that out too. Grabbing her hand, he placed the two items in her palm and closed her fingers around them.

Before she could say anything, he gushed out, "These should explain more than my crying."

Naminé sucked her cheeks in and nodded. Before going towards the door again, she whispered, "Goodnight, Roxas."

"Goodnight."

He watched her retreat to the house and pull her keys out. One thought kept ringing in his mind. He swallowed the lump and his throat and called out, "One last thing."

Naminé turned around to face him with an exasperated smile.

Roxas bit his cheek and lowered his gaze, "Why didn't you leave when I gave you the chance?"

He heard some shuffling and saw her sandals step into his view. He raised his eyes to hers after a light pat on the cheek.

"If the best meetings happen by chance, why waste what I've been given twice?"

With that, she turned on her heel and Roxas watched her disappear behind the door, directing one last reassuring smile to him. Stunned, he slowly turned around and walked down the path to his home. He glanced up at the dark sky. Naminé had a point. He'd met her by chance twice now, which had to mean something… She was also the only one keep a sense of normalcy around him after the whole _My Brother is Dead_ spiel.

_Naminé._ _You're really something, aren't you?_

Roxas reached his house and entered silently. He saw his mother sleeping lightly at the kitchen table, brow creased. He quietly made his way over and shook her shoulder gently.

Ashelia's eyes opened slowly and took in the concerned blue eyes looking at her. Roxas saw brief flashes of astonishment, recognition, and pain flicker in the eyes he inherited. He bit the inside of his cheek and moved to help his mother upstairs.

"Juste moi, maman. Roxas."

Ashelia closed her eyes again and breathed evenly, "Je sais. Desolée…"

Roxas ushered his mother to her room and shut the door behind him. He padded over to his room and collapsed on his bed. He rolled around to face his night stand, looking at the empty spot his notebook and airplane usually filled. He'd get it back when he saw her again.

_Is this what you meant by working to keep that chance, Sora?_

* * *

**A/N: **Hello hello! I hope school is going well for everyone :)!

This update [I hope] wasn't too far away from the last one as some of my others have been. I don't have much to say about this chapter except it's a sort of transition and that the majority is in English. The first arc of this story is essentially over except for one small detail that will be revealed later.

I hope you enjoyed! Check my profile for my update notes on my writing status!

To everyone who goes through my story and bothers to leave a review- Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. The comments you leave make me happy that you enjoy my story and just makes me want to write more for you!

To those who follow/favorite without reviewing- Thank you as well. Those notifications are nice to know that some of you are silent readers and enjoy a story from afar. But! Please don't be shy! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! I won't bite, I'll respond :)! It means a lot if you do.

So all in all, thank you for those who have just joined this story and those who are consistent reviewers :) (especially you guys, you know who you are c:)!

xo,

Caramel

_Translations:_  
_Title (Donné)_: Given  
_Merci: _Thank you  
_Jolie fille: _Pretty girl  
_Desole(e): _Sorry


	10. La Connexion

**EDIT:** French Translations up. Google translate gave me a different definition than the one I had in mind, but it's cute anyway, take a look :). At the bottom of the page!

* * *

**Hour Hand**

10. La Connexion

_"Kairi…I…"_

_"No, Naminé. You've wanted this forever. Who am I to stop you? I'm not even immediate family, what right do I—"_

_"Don't say that."_

_Kairi smiled faintly, "sometimes the truth has to be spoken."_

_Naminé swallowed the lump in her throat, "Kairi, I don't want to leave you."_

_Kairi exhaled deeply, "I didn't want you to grow up before you had to, but I guess I kind of accelerated that anyway, huh?"_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"Mm. Just promise you'll buy the ticket before I change my mind alright?"_

_Naminé frowned, "Don't joke like that."_

_"Aww, Naminé, live a little! Have a purpose and walk like it! I'm a bit limited in my capabilities you know. So do it for me!"_

_The blonde exhaled exasperatedly and nodded, "okay."_

_"Swear I won't convince you after today?"_

_"Promise."_

_…_

_"No! Naminé! Stop! I can't let you do this!"_

_Naminé whipped her head towards the frantic voice, "Kairi?" The redhead pushed past her escorts to clutch the other girl's shoulders tightly. She started to shake and plead, "You can't leave!"_

_"Kairi… you're hurting me."_

_Naminé refocused her eyes and saw the raw fear in her cousin's eyes, "Kairi…"_

_"Naminé, please. You can't leave! You can't do this to me. You can't leave me like… like him. Like Sora."_

_The blonde girl's eyes started water, "Kairi—"_

_"No! I won't let someone else I love vanish because of flying! I can't… Naminé please!"_

_Naminé saw the escorts slowly approach and she nodded to them. She hugged her cousin, "Kairi, I promise I'll come back okay? I'll be gone… but I'll be back before you know it."_

_"That's what he promised… but he never did. I can't let you make the same mistake, I won't—let go of me! Naminé!"_

_As the escorts started to pull Kairi away, Naminé stood there, pale-faced and stiff. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched her cousin struggle, "I'm sorry… I promised you earlier…"_

_Kairi paused in her struggling to stare at Naminé. The spark faded from her eyes as she held her cousin's gaze, "Naminé, I—"_

"Stop! Stop… please."

Naminé shifted into a sitting position and covered her face. She glanced at the clock through her fingers—6:28 am.

"Just perfect."

She flung the covers off her bed and sighed deeply. _What can I do now? _She rolled her bed and slipped off the mattress to start her morning. She _did_ tell Roxas to be here at 10…. _Not like I could fall back asleep anyway…_

Naminé padded lightly into the bathroom, not wanting to wake her Aunt or Marlene. She closed her eyes and splashed cold water onto her face. After taking a few moments to breath, she opened her eyes and peered at her reflection. Her flaxen hair lay flat against her head, cheeks starting to look sallow, lips getting chapped, the bags under her eyes getting bigger and darker. Most of all, Naminé noticed the change in her eyes.

She checked her eyes every day, to make sure she was excited to be in a place so far away from home… so far away from Kairi. Instead of the usual bright twinkle she saw, she saw a dull blue staring back at her. Naminé squeezed her eyes shut and slid down to the cool tile. The memory she woke up with was fresh, but she had managed to push it to the back of her mind when Roxas had distracted her in the past days.

_What could have triggered it?_

Several gulps of air later, Naminé lifted herself off the floor and grabbed her toothbrush. While brushing, she let her eyelids slide down and recounted the past few days.

1. She met a mysterious (and cute) boy in a bookstore

2. He asked her to come find him

3. He's a tease and didn't care to hide it

4. He took her on a "date" …

5. She finds out he _had_ a brother

6. She still doesn't know what happened exactly

7. An overdue (most likely) crying session on the clock tower

She hummed and spit the foam out. While rinsing, her mind wandered down the list she made when her eyes snapped open.

_Number 6. The paper and book he gave me._

Naminé hastily washed her face and made her way back to her bedroom. The leather bound notebook sat on her dresser, along with the old, crumpled sheet of paper Roxas handed her. She gingerly gathered both items and settled on her bed. She stared hard at the notebook.

_I feel so invasive… This small little thing holds all his memories. Maybe I shouldn't…_

She bit her lip and let a hand rest on the worn cover. Her fingers fiddled with the edge of the binding, debating if she should open it. Naminé's eyes drifted to the paper next to her hand. Both her hands went about carefully opening the paper up.

A knock on her door interrupted her movements. Naminé looked up from the paper to see her aunt standing in the doorway. Serah smiled lightly and murmured, "There's food ready downstairs if you're hungry. Don't worry, I was already awake."

Naminé returned the smile, "Merci."

Serah left the door open and the steps creaked behind her. Sighing, Naminé refolded what she had undone in the paper and set it on the bed. She would get to that later. Slipping out of bed, Naminé followed her aunt downstairs and went into the kitchen. Looking around the cozy room, her aunt was nowhere in sight. Instead, she saw Marlene sitting quietly at the table, pushing her food around her plate.

Naminé padded lightly over, "Marlene, òu est ta mere?"

Marlene kept her silence.

Naminé bit her lip and tried again, "Marlene, is something wrong? Dites-moi, sîl-te plaîs?"

Marlene looked up and met her cousin's gaze, "C'est Roxas."

"Quoi?"

"Shhhh. Ècoutes."

Naminé quieted and listened carefully. Soon enough, she heard quiet whispers coming from the living room. She whirled around and gave Marlene a questioning look. The little girl mouthed the words 'Madame Dalmasca'. Naminé exhaled sharply. _If Roxas' mother is here, it might be serious…_

She stood up and walked towards the living room, Marlene frantically whispering "Attends!" behind her.

Naminé reached the room and instantly felt like she was intruding. Madame Dalmasca had silent tears falling off her cheeks, Aunt Serah holding both of the other woman's hands. Without turning around, Serah murmured,

"Naminé, please go upstairs."

Licking her chapped lips, Naminé hung her head and whispered, "Je suis très desolée."

With that, she walked briskly back to her room and straight to her bed. She ran her hands through her hair and took a few calming breaths. _What happened… with me _and_ Roxas. I've never… done anything like that before._

Naminé's eyes caught sight of the paper she had been fiddling with earlier. She picked up where she left off. After smoothing out the paper's basic shape, she realized it was a paper airplane. She'd never seen that shape of airplane before. Curiously and slowly, she unfolded the airplane and memorized the order of each crease. In the center of the paper, she found the faded words:

_We share the same sky, Roxas. Le ciel… one place we'll always be together, okay?_

_Don't cry, baby. I won't be there to make excuses for you this time._

Naminé's brow furrowed. _Was his death… a suicide? _She thought back to the way Roxas talked about him. _No… it couldn't be. That doesn't seem like him… like Sora._

Her eyes widened, and she whispered her previous thought, "Like him… like Sora. No way…"

She reached for the journal and flipped rapidly through the pages, looking for anything to confirm her theory. A flash of red caught her eye and Naminé turned back to the page she passed. Sure enough, she saw her smiling cousin in the arms of someone who looked too familiar.

"Why didn't I see it before…"

She traced the features of her happy cousin and then the brown haired boy next to her. She chewed on her bottom lip, _same eyes… same face shape… even their smiles. Both brothers look like they have something to hide._

Naminé heard a knock on her door and glanced up. Marlene stood in the doorway, looking a little happier than from breakfast. Naminé smiled back and gestured for her to come in. Marlene skipped in and hopped on the bed.

"You look happier, what happened?"

Marlene smiled and shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak but a different voice called out, "Naminé? Can you come down please?"

Naminé gave Marlene a questioning look before she slid off the bed and headed to the door.

"Néné!"

She turned around, "quoi?"

Marlene smiled sweetly, "Roxas t'attends."

* * *

**A/N: **Many apologies. I was going through high times of stress once second semester started with my dance group and keeping grades up. At some point I didn't want to exist and just wanted to disappear because of personal and social problems.

I also went on vacation for 2 weeks so even though I got out of school early, I didn't have internet access to upload any finished product.

This chapter actually ended differently than I expected because I had left out a part in my drafting, expecting it to be shorter. This just means chapter 11 is already partially written and should be underway when I finish the gap I left in my drafts. Half of it was in this, hopefully the other half will complete the next chapter.

If you're still reading, thank you so much. Reviews, favorites, alerts all mean a lot to me, so thank you for those who continue to do so even after my unseen hiatus.

xo,

Caramel

_Translations:_  
_Title (La Connexion_): The Connection  
_Merci: _Thank you  
_Marlene, òu est ta mere?_:Marlene, where is your mother?  
_Dites-moi, sîl-te plaîs?_: Tell me, please? (informal)  
_C'est: _It's  
_Quoi?_: What?  
_Ècoutes_: Listen (informal command)  
_Attends!_: Wait! (informal command)  
_Je suis très desolée_: I'm very sorry  
_Roxas t'attends_: Roxas is waiting for you (actually if you put this in google translate, it says Roxas awaits you, ohoho.)

P.S. As this story progresses, I think there will be a gradual decline in the amount of French I write into a chapter (though it should be the opposite? Regardless, I'll keep translations here at the end. Titles will _hopefully_ stay in French as well).


	11. Une Recommandation

**Hour Hand**

11. Une Recommandation

"…Roxas? Marlene what do you mean?"

Marlene kept her widening smile on her face and stayed silent.

"Marlene…"

"Naminé?"

Naminé huffed and turned to answer Aunt Serah, "Coming!"

Turning back to Marlene, Naminé narrowed her eyes and muttered, "I'm not done with you."

She started towards the stairs, ignoring the giggling behind her. She made it halfway down the staircase when she realized she was still wearing her pajamas. She turned to head back up to change when her aunt called again.

"Naminé!"

"Coming!"

She made a mental note to apologize to her aunt and the guest downstairs for the earlier intrusion… and her current state of dress. Naminé turned the corner into the living room. Madame Dalmasca and Aunt Serah were sitting separately and looked like they cleaned up. She kept her gaze down and stayed standing in the doorway.

"Naminé, sit down please."

She moved over and pulled a chair out and started to apologize, "Je suis—"

"Cherie, you weren't called here for earlier. You can speak English as well, we just have a few questions for you."

Slightly intimidated, Naminé sat down and stared at the lacey tablecloth. She heard a breathy laugh and glanced up at the two adults.

"You're not in trouble, cherie."

"Then…?"

"It's about my son, Naminé."

Naminé turned her gaze over to the new voice. She hadn't heard Madame Dalmasca speak save for the one time she waited outside the house when Marlene went to speak with her. She was also surprised at the English.

_Don't be silly Naminé… if Roxas grew up in the States, he had both parents, of course her English would be fine… How long did they stay there again…?_

"Naminé?"

She stiffened in her chair, she _would_ daydream now of all times. She looked over at Aunt Serah, gazing at her with a stern expression. Naminé turned her attention back to Madame Dalmasca and murmured, "I'm sorry… could you repeat what you said?"

The older woman smiled kindly at her, "I didn't say anything new, Naminé. I did not realize you had wandered into your own thoughts until Aunt Serah interrupted you."

The young blonde flushed, "I'm sorry…"

"It's quite alright. I only wanted to ask you a few things about yesterday and I'll be on my way."

Naminé nodded and stayed silent to let Madame Dalmasca continue. "Yesterday, Roxas had left the house in the morning, saying he was going to check the book store. Everything was fine. I had my own activities to attend to. It was when dinner time had passed and there was still no sign of him. I checked to backyard, in case he fell asleep after coming back, but he was not there either. I waited for a while for him to come back, but he didn't—"

Naminé's eyes widened, "I offered to see him home! I'm so sorry I didn't insist… I—"

Madame Dalmasca let a smile grow on her face, "Naminé. Please let me finish?"

She reddened and fell silent with a nod.

"Roxas didn't come back until later. He looked… raw, sadder than usual. I had fallen asleep waiting for him, so I did not get the chance to ask what had happened. I was just glad he was home… safe."

Naminé watched as the older woman paused to taking a calming breath before continuing. "I went to check on him this morning. He was asleep, but still looking a little bit troubled. I noticed that his notebook and the paper airplane his brother folded for him were missing from his nightstand. So… I came here to see if he had given them to Marlene or something of the sort. Instead, I am told by your Aunt that they were given to you."

Gulping, Naminé opened her mouth before being stopped. "Do not worry, Naminé. You are not in trouble. I merely wanted to… clear a few things up."

Naminé nodded again, "Of course."

She watched as Madame Dalmasca sighed and looked a little bit troubled. "I do not wish to pry into your business, but your Aunt has told me you were with Roxas for the entire day yesterday. Is this true?"

Naminé whipped her head towards her Aunt. Serah smiled back at her unabashedly.

"Naminé?"

She turned away from her smirking Aunt and turned back towards Madame Dalmasca. "Yes… I guess I was? I bumped into him at the bookstore after I walked into the plaza."

"Why were you there? Most shops were closed yesterday."

"I…"

"You sound a little harsh and intimidating, Ashelia… Stop scaring my poor little niece," Serah teased her friend.

The other woman pressed her mouth into a thin line, "I apologize, Naminé. I am just… anxious. Would you mind telling me what else you did yesterday?"

Naminé looked back and forth between her aunt and the guest. She nodded slowly before starting, "Well… I had woken up a bit late since both Aunt Serah and Marlene were out of the house already. Aunt Serah suggested I go explore, practice my French and whatnot… I got to the plaza where Marlene brought me through and saw all the shops were closed. Then I saw somebody going into theirs so I went over to ask… about Roxas actually."

Ashelia's eyebrows lifted, prompting Naminé to continue.

"See… he was playing this really… cryptic game with me. He wouldn't tell me his name and said that if I found him tomorrow, er, yesterday, he would tell me. Only thing was, he didn't tell me where to meet him and I didn't know how to get to your house either… I still don't. He's actually supposed to come here at 10 to show me how to get to your home… But anyway, the guy I saw dropped his keys so I went over to help. Turns out, it was Roxas."

Naminé paused to gauge Madame Dalmasca's reaction. She merely nodded and waited for the young girl to continue. Naminé took a breath and started again, "I gave him the keys and he invited me inside the store because he had to get something. He didn't tell me what so I waited. He came back and asked why I was there. I told him I was looking for him… and he started teasing me."

She noticed Madame Dalmasca's brows furrowed but didn't stop her so she went on, "I wouldn't have any of it and told him that I got lucky finding him today. He asked where Aunt Serah was or Marlene and I told him both of them were out of the house already. Then he… he um… He asked if I wanted to get coffee with him."

_Naminé… you're making this more awkward than it actually was… All you did was tease him! You didn't know he would take you seriously… Okay, maybe that's only half true, but you were kidding! Unless he was half-kidding too. That doesn't make any sense. Half kidding + half kidding = Completely serious?_

"Naminé?"

Naminé snapped out of her thoughts and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry… What happened after that… um. I decided to get back at him by teasing him? Because asking to get coffee is such a token way of asking someone on a date in the American French textbooks… so I teased him and asked if he was asking me on a date… but then he went along with my teasing and eventually he, uh… he took me on a date?"

"Trop mignonne!"

Both Madame Dalmasca and Naminé looked over at Aunt Serah who was smiling happily until she realized the two other people in the room were staring at her.

"Desolée, desolée. Continue."

Naminé bit her lip as both adults' attention was back on her, "Well… basically I only agreed to go on a… date because he said he'd tell me a secret. Little cheater just told me his name... Oh, desolée Madame."

Ashelia smiled, "Ça va."

"But… basically he just got some pastries from us from the shop he used to work at and then brought me to the clock tower. He was teasing me the entire way there and just—"

"He brought you to the clock tower?"

Naminé sat there stunned at Madame Dalmasca's sudden change in voice.

"I—"

"Do not get my intentions wrong, Naminé, but please. Stay away from my son."

With that, Ashelia stood up swiftly and marched towards the front door. Naminé watched as her Aunt followed quickly.

"Ashe, attends! Ça, ce n'est pas ce que nous avons convenue! Ashelia!"

Naminé sat unmoving in her chair, wondering what just transpired.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I'm certainly updating more :)! The chapter was going to be longer, but I figured this was a good place to stop too. I'm pretty sure I know what I want to happen in Chapter 12, but we'll see. I'll be writing... basically right now.

Two updates in relation to _Hour Hand_!

1. On my profile, I have a link in my "Updates" section that leads you to a picture I drew of Namine and how I pictured her in chapter 1 of this story. Roxas will be next :).

2. I now also have a side-along story called _Value_. This will be mainly about Sora and Kairi and what happened before Namine and Roxas. It will also include the tiny details that were mentioned in this story but weren't expanded upon. _Hour Hand_ is still my priority, but _Value_ is right up there after if you want to check it out! I'll be updating it every now and then when I'm stuck over here.

Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing if you do! Much appreciated!

xo,

Caramel

_Translations:_  
_Title (__Une Recommandation_): A Recommendation  
_Je suis:_ I am  
_Trop mignonne_: too cute!  
_Desolée, desolée. Continue_: Sorry, sorry. Continue (Feminine adjective, informal imperative)  
_Ça va: _It's okay  
_Ashe, attends! Ça, ce n'est pas ce que nous avons convenue!_: Ashe, wait! This, this is not what we agreed on!


End file.
